Refound
by StardustKMS
Summary: Deadlox has a secret he needs to keep, and that means telling no one about his past. But when he's reunited with his girlfriend, it's get's harder day by day to keep his past a secret. And to make it worse, the squids are up to something. On the brink of war, can Deadlox keep his secret safe? Contains several other youtubers and many OC's. Hope you enjoy!
1. Prologue

Prologue;

_There was fire everywhere. I couldn't see; couldn't hear anything except people screaming and the fire burning everything in its path. I was going to die, I just knew it. Then, I heard something among the screams, a voice. Calm and steady. It was in my head. It was telling me something, to do something. What could I do? I was trapped and unable to move. But the voice continued to tell me to do something. Then, it told me to fly. Fly? How on earth would I be able to fly? I had no wings. And yet, I felt something, movement on my back, in fact, it was part of my back. I looked behind me. Wings! And a tail! I spread my wings and started flapping them as hard as I could. _

_Once I was up in the air above the flames, I noticed something else, the flames had never burned me, and I could see as though it were day even though it was the middle of the night. The voice returned, telling me to save those who were still alive. I listened, diving in and picking up people whenever I saw one. Eventually the fire died down, and everyone I had saved was unconscious from shock. I looked at their faces, or for some what was left of, looking for friends. In particular looking for her, the one person who understood me. But I couldn't find her. _

_Behind me I heard the sound of an ender man teleporting, I swung around fully expecting to see one, but instead, I saw her, Ileana. But she looked different, she somehow changed. She looked more enderish. I then realized I had claws, and that my Wings and tail were that of an ender dragon. "Ileana" I choked, for the smoke had parched my throat. She spun around, and in seeing me with my wings, tail, and claws, ran over to me, and pulled me into her embrace."Im so glad your ok"she sobbed, "I thought the fire got you" I looked into her beautiful sapphire eyes, "I know, but Ileana, what happened to us? It looks as if your half enderman and I'm half enderdragon." _

_She sighed and leaned her head on my chest, "I know, but I don't care. As long as your safe and we're together." suddenly, the voice spoke, "_**you are, half enderman, and half enderdragon**_" so the voice was talking to both of us. "_**You two must leave before the survivors wake. You may have saved their lives, but it is human nature to hate anything different**_" Ileana and I already knew that, ever since we can remember, we've always been the outcasts. From the orphanage where we grew up, to the town we lived in._

_I looked at Ileana. "Hold tight" I said, as I spread my wings. "Wait! Where are we to go? No one will let us even near their town or city looking like this!" I smiled, "well, we've always wanted to live in the mountains." Ileana smiled, and kissed my cheek as we took off, "I love you Deadlox."_

3 years later

I woke up crying. This was the third night in a row I've had that dream. I sighed and tried to go back to sleep. As much as it hurt to see her face, I still loved her, and wished every day to see her again. These dreams were both a blessing and a curse. I got to see Ileana's face again, but these dreams also reminded me of what I'd lost. Ileana wasn't dead, far from it, but things happened, and we had to part. I miss her terribly. I roll over to look at my alarm clock. 4:30 a.m. and I was wide awake. I sighed again; it was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I walked out onto my balcony, and looked out over the forest to the beach and ocean. My bedroom was opposite Sky's, whose balcony looked over his beloved Budder City. My room is next to Seto's, and I could see him peering through his telescope at the morning sky. On my other side is Husky Mudkip's room, but he won't be up for another four hours. Next to Sky's bedroom and across from Seto is TrueMU's room, who is probably up taking care of Jeffery. I swear that pig gets fatter every time I see him. The bedroom across from Husky's is occupied by SSundee. JeromeASF and BajanCanadian had rooms on the floor below us.

I walked back inside before Seto would notice me. Always the curious one, he would demand why I was up so early, and I'd rather not have to make up lame excuses for Seto, he always knows when you're lying. I opened my door quietly and poked my head out to make sure everyone was fast asleep, or in Seto's and TrueMU's case, busy. Super human hearing comes in very handy at times like these. I walked back in, closing the door silently behind me. I pulled a hidden lever, which revealed my secret chest. Opening the chest, I pulled out a few things to get what I was looking for: my past Diary(yes I have a diary, don't make fun of me), a picture from when I was in the orphanage, a newspaper article about a great fire that destroyed an entire town, and a map.

Finally, I found what I was looking for, a budder necklace, with an ender gem in the center. I looked at it remembering Ileana and how much she loved this old thing. According to her, it was her parents', who left it with her at the orphanage to tell Ileana how much they loved her. I smiled, remembering the stories we would come up with about our parents. Her parents were the King and Queen of a far off kingdom, thus the dazzling necklace, and my parents were also the King and Queen of a far off kingdom, which just happened to be next door neighbor to her's. We would laugh and laugh at the things we would come up with.

I chuckled to myself remembering when we ran away together from that horrid orphanage, and how exited we were to be on our own. We didn't mind that we were then street kids, it didn't make much of a difference, we were still dressed in rags and always hungry, having to beg for food no one would give us. The only one who was nice to us was an old man, who taught us to read and write. But he died before we could tell him we were running away. I put the necklace in my pocket, hoping it would give me strength for today. As I was putting everything else away, I remembered what I gave her when she gave me the necklace. I gave her a budder bracelet, with strange symbols etched into it.

I glanced at the clock again. 6:00 am. Still early, but late enough to have breakfast. As I dressed, I noticed something in the corner of my eye, but when I turned to look, nothing was there. I shook my head, I needn't worry about that right now, today MunchingBrotato, Ghosteez, Basher, and Slamacow were coming over. The spring festival is coming up soon, and squid activity had a surprising spike. I sighed; it was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Morning Seto, TrueMU," I said as I walked into the Dining Hall. They both grunted their good-mornings as I asked someone on the kitchen staff to bring me my usual breakfast, apples and milk. "You're up early this morning Deadlox," Seto said, peering over his book. I shrugged my shoulders, hoping he wouldn't ask any more questions. Thankfully he didn't, but just as I was about to leave with my breakfast, he asked," So what's in your pocket?" I winced, knowing I should've left the necklace in my room. Of course he would feel the presence of an ender gem. "Nothing special, just a trinket," I said, hoping he would leave it there. He didn't."Just a trinket? Please Deadlox, I know an ender gem when I sense one." TrueMU looked up, interested. He had heard about ender gems, but never saw one, mostly because they were ultra-rare . I looked Seto in the eye, "It was a gift to me from an old friend, and it's none of your business on what I have in my pocket anyway."

I turned to go, Seto would probably tell Sky, but Sky would know better than to try to talk about touchy subjects. Which this obviously was, TrueMU would tell him that no doubt. I just got mad really fast, which for Seto sets up red flags. He'll most likely ask to see the necklace later on, something I am NOT looking forward to. I sighed, I should have just told him it was from a friend. Old friend meant someone Seto didn't know, and I don't want him to know. As I was thinking, I almost missed SSundee passing me in the hall. "Good morning, Deadlox," he said as he moved towards the banquet hall. "Huh? Oh, good morning," I managed to mumble back, I need to be more aware of my surroundings, lest people start asking questions.

Once I was back in the safety of my room, I pulled out the necklace from my pocket. I gazed at it longingly as I ate my breakfast. Oh, how I missed her. I would do anything to see her again. But that was a long way away. Suddenly there was a knock at my door. "Come in," I said as I hastily put the necklace back in my pocket. Sky poked his head around my door, "Hey Deadlox. Sorry to bother you, but Ghosteez and Slamacow are here early. They're both in the meeting room, and Seto, TrueMU, and SSundee are already there with them." Great, I was hoping to avoid Seto, I don't want people asking about my past, and the necklace is part of my past. "Alright Sky, thanks. I'll be right down." I sighed again as Sky left, I just hope Seto will be busy talking to Slamacow when I get there. And if he's not, well, Ghosteez will be there to keep ME busy.

I rushed downstairs and into the meeting room. And sure enough, there was Slamacow and Ghosteez. I smiled, it was good to see those two again, especially Ghosteez. He's my best friend beside those who live here in the Budder Mansion. "Deadlox!" Ghosteez shouts as he runs toward me with open arms. "Ghosteez! It's good to see you again." I say as we hug each other. " It's good to see you too man! It's been way too long." Ghost said with enthusiasm, he's like that. "So what are you and Slamacow doing here so early?" I asked as Sky walked in, followed by JeromeASF and BajanCanadian."We weren't expecting you till this afternoon." Ghost nodded his head as he waved hello to those who just walked in. "So were we, but the trip took a whole lot shorter than expected. Mostly due to the fact that we never got attacked by squid gangs. We thought we would have to make several stops to fight squids. But we were never attacked. I guess luck was on our side." I nodded in agreement, with the rise in squid activity, it was expected that someone would be attacked while traveling.

"So enough about me, what about you? Anything interesting happen while I was away? Did you finally get a girlfriend?" Ghost teased. The whole girlfriend thing started when I admitted to him how lonely I was and how jealous I was of Slamacow for having one. Course she's no longer his girlfriend, but his WIFE instead. She stayed behind because she's pregnant. I blushed slightly at Ghost's question. "Of course I don't have a girlfriend. All the girls who want to be my girlfriend are fakes, and all the girls whom I might CONSIDER are already taken," I insisted. It was only half true of course, there were a few girls out there who were actually really nice, but secretly I hoped to see Ileana again, and this was just an excuse so I would be ready and waiting when I saw her again.

Ghost chuckled slightly, "Well that's too bad for you now isn't it?"He teased. "Why?"I asked, "Do you have a girlfriend?" "Not yet, but I just might next time you see me," Ghost said, sounding like he was about to laugh. "What?!"I exclaimed, this was news to me. "Yeah, I met this pretty sorceress a few weeks ago. We hit it off, and quickly became friends. But she's amazing, and I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend at the spring festival." I was astounded, how could Ghost have a girlfriend before Sky or JeromeASF? They're like, the ultimate ladies' men.

My face must've looked ridiculous, because Ghost started laughing. "OK, but first off," I said trying to stop him laughing, "a sorceress? Since when were you into sorceresses? Second, were did you meet her and how? And thirdly, what's her name?" Everyone was listening now, "1; since I met her. 2; I met her at a market stall she was running. And 3; her name's IronMaiden," Ghost replied. I shrugged my soldiers and patted his back, "Well then, congrats my friend. I can't wait to meet her." Ghost nodded in agreement, "Oh she's fantastic Deadlox, you'll like her. But she's mine, got it?" He said, almost shouting over his shoulder. Everyone chuckled and nodded their heads in agreement. I smiled, wondering if there would be a chance Ileana would be at the spring festival. "_Well,_" I thought to myself, "_only one way to find out._"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

MunchingBrotato and Basher arrived 5 minutes ago, and Sky has called us all together in the meeting room. Everyone was here, including Husky, who had accidently slept in and only just woke up 2 hours ago. "So," started Sky, "let's get this meeting started. Basher, any squid activity in your area?" Basher's 'area' is basically the area in which Basher lives and protects along with a few others. We all had a specific 'area' to look over. Mine is Budder City and the few small towns surrounding it. Everyone else who lives in Budder Mansion protects it with me.

Basher nodded his head, "We've had at least 5 attacks on the Melon River, and also about 4 attacks all along the Green Leaf River. There have also been sightings in both rivers of swarms of squid that have supposedly numbered from three all the way to twenty." Basher paused. "There's more?" Husky asked. "Yeah," Basher stated, "we've also had a few reports of missing people. And all of them," he glanced around, "were last seen by a river, stream, or pond." I could hear Seto whisper something to SSundee, who then whispered it to Slamacow. Sky frowned, "Thanks Bash. Ghost?"

Ghost cleared his throat, "Well, there have been numerable attacks on the Creeper River, 7 on Lake Silence, and 3 on a local pond in the town of Breezy Wallows." He looked at Bash, and then at Sky, "Sky, we have also had reports of missing people by water sources. Several infact. One report said that an entire group of TEN people just vanished when they went canoeing together. But there's something else." Everyone leaned in, wondering what he was about to say. "One of the kidnapped people returned." Whispers all around, I however, remained silent. "Well? What happened to all those people?" Jerome demanded. Everyone turned their attention back to Ghost. He sighed before continuing, "According to him, the squids did indeed capture him and the others that have gone missing. He recognized the people on the posters we showed him. But the reason he gave for why the squids captured them..." Ghost stopped, as if he didn't want to go on.

"And?"MunchingBrotato asked, eager to hear the rest. "According to him," Ghost started, "is that the squids are using the people they capture to experiment on." Several gasps around the room, including myself. Squids were too stupid to do experiments. "What about the man? In what state did he return?" asked BajanCanadian. Ghost put a file on the desk, "See for yourselves," he said. Sky pulled out several pictures, which he passed around once he was done looking at them. "That's just disgusting," TrueMU stated when he saw the pictures. And he wasn't far off either, the man in the pictures had squid tentacles coming out of his left shoulder instead of an arm, and he had several burns across his back and one on his face. I grimaced, that had to hurt a lot. I passed the pictures back to Ghost. "How is he doing now?" I asked, wanting to know if he was ok. "He's ok. He was a mechanic, so he made himself a mechanical arm and had a doctor put it on after he removed the tentacles." He said. Everyone sighed in relief, except me. I knew he would be haunted for the rest of his life by what he saw and by what happened to him.

Sky stood up, "Thank you for this information Ghost, we shall discuss this later on," Sky sat back down now that we had quit talking. He turned to MunchingBrotato, "MunchingBrotato, what do you have to report?" MunchingBrotato sat up straighter, "Well Sky, there have been few attacks, all happening on the Sunstreak River. We've also had people gone missing, but so far only 4 have disappeared. Mostly there have been squid sightings. But the sightings have always been of extremely large swarms of squid." Husky cleared his throat, "And how large would be 'extremely large' " he asked. MunchingBrotato replied, "The smallest swarm was about 25 squids, and the largest looked about 200 according to witnesses." There was a long silence that followed. I decided to break it, "And where have these swarms been seen?" I asked. He looked at me, "They've all been seen in the Sunstreak River by the ocean. The farthest we've seen them is by the town of Waterfell."

Sky nodded then turned to Husky for his report on squid activity, "Husky? Anything different?" Husky shook his head, "Nope. Sorry Sky, but it's pretty much the same thing. A few squid attacks on major rivers and lakes. Same with sightings. There are also missing people, but definitely not as many as the number in Ghosteez's report. Strange thing is, there haven't been any sightings or attacks on the beach and ocean." Squids not in the ocean? This is strange indeed, since it is where the squids come from.

"If I may," input SSundee. "Yes SSundee? What is it?" Sky asked him. "Well," started SSundee, "It seems to me as if the squids are planning something." TrueMU snorted, "Planning something? Please, the squids are too stupid to plan." "And yet they are able to experiment on human beings," Ghost shot at him. Defeated, TrueMU slumped back into his chair. "As I was saying," SSundee continued, "The squids are planning something. I noticed that there is a sort of pattern. According to MunchingBrotato's report, the squids were never seen far from the ocean. I also happen to know that the Green Leaf River eventually flows into the ocean, as does the Melon River. Breezy Wallows is only 3 miles from the ocean. Lake Silence is only 5 miles away, and the Creeper River just HAPPENS to flow into the ocean. And yet, according to Husky, the ocean has been seemingly void of squids. Coincidence? I think not."

Seto stood, "He's right, the squids are up to something." He motioned to Slamacow, who brought out a map. "Slamacow and I have already made a map. All we need to do is mark the squid hot spots. We can then post guards to try prevent any more squid nonsense." Seto handed markers to MunchingBrotato, Ghosteez, Husky Mudkip, and Basher. "Now start marking."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After the meeting was over, everyone went their separate ways. SSundee, Seto, and Slamacow went into Seto's room to go over the map, Husky went to the beach, MunchingBrotato went to his guest bedroom to take a nap, TrueMU and Sky went for a walk downtown to observe how the preparations for the festival were coming along, JeromeASF and BajanCanadian went to the city's edge to visit Jerome's grandmother. Ghost and I decided to go on a walk through the mansions garden(though it's more like a forest reserve).

"So," Ghost said, trying to start a conversation. "Spring festival's tomorrow. Are you looking forward towards it?" I rolled my eyes, "Of course I'm looking forwards towards it! Who isn't?" I smirk, "I don't have to ask if YOU'RE looking forwards towards it. You're going to ask your crush to be your girlfriend, and any sensible person would be wise enough to use this festival to their advantage." I chuckled to myself. "Wha-what do you mean by that Deadlox?" Ghost asked nervously. I gently pushed him, "Oh, come on, a huge festival like this? There's bound to be tons of stuff you two could do together. And if I know you, you'll probably treat her to all kinds of stuff before you ask her to be your girlfriend." Ghost lightly pushed me back, "Yeah, your right. But at least I have a girl to spoil."

I know he only meant it in a joking manner, but it stung none the less. "Yeah" I whispered, looking out into space, thinking about Ileana. Ghost put his hand on my shoulder, "Hey, I didn't mean it. I didn't know you would take it that way." I smiled weakly at him, "I know, it's just," I sighed. I looked around me, checking to make sure no one was around. "Ghost can you keep a secret?" I don't believe I'm doing this. "Of course I can, why?" I sighed again, "You must tell no one, but, a long time ago, there was this girl. And I…" I stopped, not sure if I should continue on or not. Ghost, on the other hand, was staring at me(at least I think he was, hard to tell with robots). "I-I-I loved her." I barely whispered, but Ghost heard me.

"What happened?" I knew he would ask that, everyone would, but I knew how to answer. "Well," I said as we continued walking, "we had to leave each other, I won't tell you why, only that it was dangerous to be together." Ghost nodded in understanding, bless his soul. "But before we parted," I said as I pulled out the necklace from my pocket, "we gave each other parting gifts. This was her necklace that she'd had ever since she arrived at the orphanage." Ghost took it gently, examining it with extreme care.

"So what'd you give her?" he asked as he handed back the necklace. "I gave her a bracelet that I also had had ever since I arrived at the orphanage." Ghost stopped at that, "Wait, what? You're an orphan?" I said nothing, and kept on walking. Once Ghost recovered from his shock, he caught up with me. "Remember, tell no one, not even Sky." I reminded him. "Cross my heart and hope to die," he said, making the hand movement. After a long pause, he asked, "So, what was her name?" I took out the necklace again, "It was Ileana."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"_Deadlox!" she screamed. I spun around, finding myself face-to-face with the most beautiful woman in the world, Ileana. "Ileana!" I cried. I was so happy to see her again. She smiled, and pulled me into a kiss, to which I happily obliged. After awhile, we pulled away to catch our breath. Ileana leaned her head against my chest, and I kissed the top of her head. After a moment of silence, she pulled away, and looked me in the eyes. "Deadlox, look for me in the antique section." I was confused, "Ileana, what do you mean?" Her smile only grew bigger, oh, how I love that smile and I wished it could have stayed forever. "I'll be waiting for you there," she said before she faded away into nothingness. I was distraught, "Ileana! Please don't go!" I shouted. "Please," I whimpered as I sank to my knees, "I love you." And I started to cry like there was no tomorrow._

I woke up with tears streaming down my face. I closed my eyes, wishing to dream of her again. But a voice prevented me from doing so, "Someone had an interesting dream last night." My eyes snapped wide open and I sat right up. "Ghost?! What are you doing here?" Ghost stood up, "I heard you crying through your door when I was passing by. I came in to see if everything was alright. I hope you don't mind." I shook my head, "No, I don't mind." I looked at Ghost, "This isn't the first dream I've had like this one." Ghost tilted his head, "Really? You've had more dreams like this?" I shrugged my shoulders, "Yes and no. Most of my dreams are memories. This one was different."

I held my head in my hands. "It was about her, wasn't it?" Ghost asked. I sighed, "yeah" I muttered. Ghost sat on my bed, "Could you tell me how it was different?" I looked up at Ghost, "It was almost like real life, like it was actually her and not just some memory." Ghost thought about this, I could almost see the gears turning inside his head. "Did Ileana say anything?" he finally asked. I nodded my head, "Yeah, she said to look for her in the antique section. But what does that mean?" I'm sure if Ghost had lips, he would be smiling right now.

"Deadlox, did you know there's an antique section at the fair today?" he said after a short pause. I simply stared at him, "What?" "Yeah, maybe that's what she meant. Maybe Ileana is waiting for you there right now as we speak." I jumped out of bed and rushed towards the door, "Well, what are we waiting for?! Come on Ghost! Help me wake up Sky and the others." But before I could reach the door, Ghost grabbed me by the collar. "And just where do you think you're going lover boy? You need to get ready first, there is no way I am letting you be seen out like that. Now hop to it! I'll be waiting for you in the Entrance Room with everyone else," he said as he dragged me back towards my bed. I smiled, he was right. "Alright then, have it your way, I'll see you in five minutes." I said as he walked out. I brought out my secret chest and took out the necklace. I would wear it today. I don't care what the others might think. I would wear it for Ileana.

Five minutes later, I was downstairs with everyone else except Seto. For some reason he was taking longer than the rest of us. "What's taking him so long?" I muttered to Sky and Brotato. They both shrugged their shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe he's doing some crazy wizard shit before he leaves for the festival." Brotato offered. I rolled my eyes, "Well whatever he's doing, he better hurry up," I said, impatient. Not only was Ileana going to be here, but several friends were coming as well. AntVenom, Captain Sparlkeltz, KKomics, Gizzy14Gazza, SethBling, Bodil40, MlgHuant, Baki, BudderSolace, Preston, and SimonHDS90 were coming for the festival. It didn't help the anticipation by the fact that Bodil said he was bringing his fiancé to the festival. None of us except Ghost had met her.

"Hey Deadlox," I turned around to answer, "Yeah Sky?" "What's with the necklace?" he asked. I was wondering when someone was going to ask me that. Everyone turned to see what Sky was talking about. I could see TrueMU slowly inching away out the corner of my eye. I shrugged my shoulders, "It was a gift," I said, smiling to myself on the inside. Sky cocked his head, "A gift? A gift from whom?" I smiled, "A very old friend of mine long ago." That just left everyone more confused(except Ghost of course). Everyone kept asking me more questions, but I simply smiled and said not a word.

"Hey guy's, sorry I took so long, but I couldn't find my diamonds." I rolled my eyes, impatient more than ever now to leave. "I don't care! Hurry up Seto! I want to leave! Like, now!" I exclaimed. Jerome and Bajan both raised an eyebrow, "Well someone's in a hurry," muttered Husky. By then Seto had finally made it down the stairs, and I was bolting towards the door, all the meanwhile grabbing Sky and Ghost. "Hey wait…" Sky started, but I interrupted him, "Not now Sky, this is important." SSundee started laughing, "By the way he's acting, you'd think a girl was waiting for him!" At that, everyone started laughing, including Ghost. "That's because there is!" I shouted over my shoulder. Everyone stopped laughing except Ghost, who started laughing even harder. And I must admit, the looks on their faces were pretty priceless, but I could laugh at them later. Right now, I had the love of my life to find.

By the time we had reached the antique section of the fair, we had already past some of our visiting friends, though Sky and Ghost only managed a quick 'hello' before I could drag them forward again. We could say hello later, Ileana is more important. "Deadlox! Could you slow down a bit? I'm exhausted!" exclaimed Sky. "Ok, we're at where we need to be anyway" I replied. Sky looked up and gave me a quizzed look, "The antique section? What are we doing here?" I scanned the crowd, looking for Ileana, "I'm supposed to meet someone here." "Oh" Sky muttered, remembering what I had said earlier.

"Ok Deadlox, give me some details, what does she look like?" Ghost asked. I replied in an instant, "Long black hair, slightly shorter than me, the most gorgeous eyes on the face of the earth, most likely will be wearing a blue shirt and grey skirt." I looked back at Ghost and Sky, "And she'll be wearing that bracelet I told you about." I went back to my search, and Ghost joined me. Poor Sky was lost and confused, but eventually joined in anyway.

After about 20 minutes I spotted her, Ileana. "Deadlox?" I could hear her calling my name, my beautiful Ileana. Sky and Ghost heard her too, because they looked in her direction. "Is that the girl you're looking for?" Sky asked. I didn't hear him, I was too caught up in seeing Ileana again. Ghost lost his patience, and lightly shoved me in her direction. "Well go on Deadlox! Are you just going to stand there and watch or are you going to go over and say 'hi'. For heaven's sake, you haven't seen her in two years, now go!" that brought me out of my trance, and I started running towards her. "Ileana!" I called. "Deadlox!" she cried when she saw me. I pulled her into my arms, never wanting to let go.

"Oh, Ileana," was all I could say for a few minutes, and she sobbed into my shoulder. I then noticed that I too, was crying. She pulled away from my shoulder, and looked me in the eyes. Then I kissed her. Then I kissed her again. When I went in for a third, she pulled my in for a full on smooch. A crowd had gathered, mostly made up of my fans, and I could hear the fangirls wailing in despair. I could also hear Sky's confused voice. I couldn't tell what he was saying because of the crowd, but I didn't care. I had all I wanted, the person I held most beloved. I had my Ileana back. And this time, I was never letting her go.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Once Sky and Ghost were introduced to Ileana, I allowed them to go their separate ways. "Besides," Ghost had joked, "I have my own lovely lady to find." Once he was gone, Sky apologized for having to leave, "But I have to greet all of our friends that are visiting, and the head of the Health and Safety department wishes to speak with me." He sighed, "It's hard to be the Govner, isn't it?" Ileana politely asked. Sky nodded his head, "You have no idea. Well, I hope to see you two around." As he was leaving, he whispered in my ear, "Lucky." I smiled.

"So," Ileana said once Sky was gone, "I see you've been busy Mr. Big-Shot." She teased. We started walking towards the jewelry section. "Anyway, what made you so famous in the first place?" she asked. I shrugged, "I saved Sky's life, who was already famous to begin with. After that, I fought in the Battle of Galagon." Ileana widened her eyes; the Battle of Galagon was the biggest battle between squids and humans. There were heavy losses on both sides; those who survived were heroes. "You were there?" she inquired. I nodded my head, "Yeah, I was one of the commanding officers along with Sky, AntVenom, and a few others." Ileana shook her head at this, "No wonder you're so popular."

"Hey Deadlox! Ileana! Over here!" we turned around to see Ghost with Bodil, Baki, SimonHDS90. There was also a strange woman with them, which I assumed was Bodil's fiancé. "Hey guys, nice to see you." I said as I walked over with Ileana walking behind me. "Hey Deadlox, who's the lovely lady behind you?" Bodil teased in that accent of his. I stepped aside, "This is Ileana," she waved a small 'hello', "She's a bit shy, but who's she," I asked Bodil, gesturing towards the woman with fire-like hair and green eyes that seemed to bore into your soul. Bodil's smile got wider (if that's even possible), "This is NewMoon, my fiancé." He said this with such pride I thought he would explode of happiness. "Nice to meet you," I said as I shook her hand. "Nice to meet ye too. Lovely lass ye got there by the way." I was taken aback by here accent. I was expecting a Bulgarian accent like Bodil's, but instead it was Irish.

"_Is she Irish? And what is Bodil? I've never heard an accent like that before." _Ileana telepathically communicated, a trick we learned while in the mountains. "_Bodil's Bulgarian, so are Baki and Simon."_ I told her, and then I asked NewMoon, "Are you Irish?" She laughed, which is just as crazy as Bodil's laugh, "Indeed I am! Now let's stop fecking around and do something deadly!" She winked at me and Ileana, "Not that meeting ye two isn't." With that, she and Bodil walked away, hand-in-hand.

"Deadly?" I asked Ghost. Baki nodded his head, "Yeah, it's Irish slang for 'fun' and 'awesome' apparently." Ileana shook her head, "Never mind that! Did you hear her laugh? I've never heard a laugh like that before!" Simon started to laugh (more like choke) and Baki soon joined him in his laughing fit. "It's one of the reasons they got together, "Ghost explained through his giggles. "Bodil has a laugh like that," I said to her. "Well, she seems nice enough," Ileana commented. "Speaking of nice girls," Baki said after recovering from his laughing fit, "were is IronMaiden?" he asked Ghost. Ghost pointed towards the entrance of the fair, "She went to say 'hi' to a few old friends of her's." "Speaking of old friends," Simon said, looking behind me. I turned around to see SSundee, Captain Sparkeltz, AntVenom, and Basher. "Hey guys!" I yelled to them while Ghost was waving to get their attention. "_Is that a walking watermelon?" _ Ileana asked me. "_Yeah, that's Basherverse. Basher for short. Don't worry, he's really nice."_ I assured her as they walked over.

"HEY YOU GUYS!" Basher shouted. "Hey" AntVenom looked at me, "Deadlox, how are you? Who's the girl? What's with the necklace?" he asked me. I looked down to find I was still wearing the necklace. I took it off and gave it to Ileana, "This is Ileana, my girlfriend." Everyone stared at me with that statement. Ileana handed me my bracelet, which she had been wearing. "_I think this belongs to you," _she told me and I smiled at her. "What was that?" asked Captain Sparkeltz. I shrugged my shoulders. "Well it's nice to meet you," SSundee said, shaking her hand. Ileana gave a shy smile in return. "I'm SSundee, that's AntVenom, Basher, and Captain Sparkeltz," SSundee said pointing to each one. Ileana nodded at each one of them in turn.

"Say, where's Bodil? I want to meet his fiancé," AntVenom asked Simon. Simon just pointed in the direction Bodil and New Moon had gone. And sure enough, there they were, walking back laughing and still holding hands. Ileana, Baki, Ghost, Simon, and I started laughing at the looks on SSundee, AntVenom, Basher, and Captain Sparkeltz faces. "Oy, what are all ye doing acting de maggot? I swear, you lot are always a day late and a pound short! Besides, what all ye blathering about anyway?" NewMoon asked. "We-I-what?" stammered Basher. "So anyways," NewMoon continued, "I heard that a friend of yours, Slamacow, is about to have a chiseller. Well good for him. I bet his wife is a savage bit of arse." NewMoon winked at us, "Though there could be the possibility she's a slapper."

"Um…" They were speechless. Bodil started cracking up. "Guys," he managed to say through his giggles, "This is NewMoon, my fiancé." Captain Sparkeltz was the first to recover, " It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Captain Sparkeltz," he said politely. "Nice ta meetcha cap'tn," she replied. "So who's this lot?" NewMoon asked, gesturing towards AntVenom, Basher, and SSundee. "I'm SSundee, this is AntVenom and Basher," SSundee replied. Ghost spoke up, "As much as I'd love to stay here with you guys, but IronMaiden is probably waiting for me, and I don't want to keep her waiting." AntVenom nodded his head, "And I want to find Sky," he said, then hurried away. "Wait for me!" Basher shouted chasing after him. "Well, Sparkeltz and I best be going, nice meeting you though," SSundee said, nodding both at NewMoon and Ileana. "Well then," Baki said and turned to Ghost, "Which way to your girl?"

Apparently, Ghost's "girl" was waiting for him by the gypsy stands. IronMaiden was tall, had a dark tan, short blue hair, and she was wearing an outfit like Seto's, except instead of purple, her outfit was orange. "Iron!" Ghost called to her. She turned to look our way and on seeing Ghost, ran on over. "Hey Ghost! This place is amazing! So much stuff to do! Are these your friends? Hi, I'm IronMaiden. But you can call me Iron." She talked fast and had one blue eye and one orange eye. " ello, I'm NewMoon," NewMoon said with just as much enthusiasm. Then they started talking about who-knows-what, it was hard to tell with how NewMoon talked.

I saw someone in the corner of my eye. I turned to see Seto talking to one of the gypsy's at her stand. She had long hair in several long braids, each a different color with beads and feathers at the end. She was wearing a long yellow and purple skirt, leather boots, her shirt was also yellow and purple. She also had a hundred trinkets around her neck, and had a budder circlet around her head. One eye the color of budder and the other purple. I led Ileana over to Seto. By then she was wearing her own necklace, and I was wearing my bracelet. Seto saw us coming, and immediately recognized the necklace Ileana was wearing.

"Hey Seto, who's your friend?" I asked him, ignoring the look he was giving Ileana, who hid behind me. "I'm Evestar, you must be Deadlox." She answered for Seto. "Deadlox, who's the girl? And why is she wearing an ender gem?" Seto asked me. I put my arm around Ileana protectively. "Seto, leave him alone. It's none of your business." Evestar scolded him. I'd have to thank her later. I raised an eyebrow, no one EVER scolded Seto. Seeing the look on my face Seto explained, "Evestar is an old friend of mine, and is a member of Ant's army. She makes a living traveling along the borders." I nodded at Ileana, who was still under my arm, "This is Ileana, my girlfriend. We grew up together." Seto presented his hand to shake, also apologizing, "Sorry if I seemed harsh, but ender gems are ultra-rare." Ileana took his hand and shook it, "It's ok." She said shyly, I smiled at Seto. He could be harsh at times, but he's really a nice guy.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I took Ileana all over the city, and eventually brought her to Budder Mansion. "Whoa" was all she could say when I brought her into the Entrance Room. "Yeah, I know. That's what I said when I first saw it. The rest of the mansion is a lot more humble, except for the Dining Hall and the Sitting Room. But that's where we have visitors." The Entrance Room had a high ceiling, with walls of budder and a floor of diamond that is polished regularly. Large paintings hung on the walls. The Budder Mansion was open for tourists today, and there were several people in the Entrance Room. I waved to some who waved back as I walked Ileana into the Sitting Room, which had walls of Lapis, and a white carpet covering the floor. Ileana looked around the room, and at all the people staring at us. "Deadlox," she whispered to me, "How on earth did you get used to the stares?" I took her hand in mine to comfort her. "I didn't, I just don't show it."

I led her towards a door on the other side if the room, "Come on, let's take a walk in the garden." I said as I opened the door. Ileana gasped, "You call this a garden? It looks more like a park to me." I had often had the same thought, since the garden not only had a billion flowers, but it also had a hundred trees with paths all leading to a grotto in the center of the garden. "Come on, I'll take to my favorite spot," I said while pulling her towards a path.

We reached my spot in no time. It was a large boulder surrounded by trees. One of the trees hid a little indent I had made awhile ago. It was just big enough for two people. "Come on in," I said to Ileana, pushing branches out of the way so she could get in. "Wow, this place is cozy," she said looking around as she sat down. "Yeah, I made it myself. No one knows about it except Sky and you." We sat in silence for a minute or two. Eventually, Ileana curled up next to me and rest her head on my shoulder, and I put my arm around her in return.

"Ileana?" "Hmm?" "What were you doing while we were separated?" She sighed and closed her eyes. "I went searching." It was all she said. "Searching? For what?"I asked, curious to know. She opened her eyes and looked at me, "I was searching for our parents." I blinked once, twice. "And?" I was almost too scared to ask. She closed her eyes again, "I found something." I let this sink in. "Well, more like they found me." "Ileana, what do you mean?" this was major news for me. Growing up never knowing your parents was tough, and now getting some sort of information was huge. And besides, what did she mean by, "_they found me_." Ileana shifted, " What I mean is that an enderman found me one night, somehow recognized me, and told me it knew my Father. Deadlox, it even knew my name. Yours too. It asked me were you were. I didn't answer of course, but it told me it knew your mother."

She sat up straight and looked me in the eye, "Deadlox, what does this mean?" I was in shock, why would an enderman know my mother and Ileana's father? And what about MY father, and ILEANA'S mother. It didn't really make sense. But maybe," Ileana, do you think the enderman knowing our parents has to do with you being part enderman, and me being part enderdragon?" Ileana shrugged her shoulders, and before she could reply, a bell rung. "We'll have to talk about this later, that's the dinner bell. Come on, let's hurry before the food gets cold." I said as I helped Ileana out of my hide out. "Wait! What about me?" I looked at her, "Your coming with me," I smiled at her expression, "don't worry, it'll be fun! Besides, all my friends are really nice." She smiled and kissed me, "Ok then, let's go."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

By the time we got to the Dining Hall, AntVenom, Sky, Captain Sparkeltz, SSundee, Seto, GizzyGazza, Slamacow, Ghost, Baki, Bodil, NewMoon, TrueMU, and Simon were already there. Seto and Ghost had brought guests, Seto bringing Evestar, and Ghost bringing IronMaiden. I saw that GizzyGazza, Slamacow, and TrueMU were all talking, and I pulled Ileana in their direction. "Come on Ileana, there are some friends here you haven't met yet." She looked at where we were headed towards, "Is that a spaceman?" I nodded my head, "Yeah, that's TrueMU." Slamacow turned around to see me coming, and waved. TrueMU and Gizzy turned around to see who he was waving to. "Hey Deadlox," TrueMU greeted me as we reached them. "Hiya Deadlox, who's your friend?" Gizzy asked when he saw Ileana. "This is Ileana, my girlfriend," I replied with pride, I loved saying that. Gizzy and TrueMU just stared at me while Slamacow waved hello to her. "Ileana, this Slamacow, Gizzy14Gazza, and TrueMU," I said, gesturing to each of them. "Hi," Ileana shyly said, while smiling at Slamacow. "Deadlox, since when did you have a girlfriend?" inquired Gizzy. I looked at Ileana, "Um, six, seven years maybe?" Ileana nodded her head, "Ever since we were 12," she replied. "Alright then, seven years," I said, turning back to Gizzy, TrueMU, and Slamacow.

Before they could ask any more questions, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Preston and BudderSolace. "Hey dude!" Preston exclaimed happily. "Hey man, how've you've been?" I replied as I fist bumped BudderSolace. "So who's the chick? Is she up for grabs?" BudderSolace asked, looking at Ileana. Preston, noticing Ileana, bowed, all while saying, "Hello my lovely lady, I am Preston. And who might you be?" Ileana giggled, seeing the scowl on my face. "I'm Ileana." Preston stood up straight again, "Ileana, a name worthy of a princess," he offered out his arm to her, "Shall we find ourselves a seat?" I was boiling with anger by now, and Solace, Gizzy, and TrueMU were trying not to laugh. I finally burst, "Excuse me, Preston, but she is not a princess, Ileana is a GODDESS. And she's mine, so keep your damn hands off of her!" I exclaimed as I took Ileana's arm leading her towards Jerome and Bajan, who had just walked in.

"Hey Deadlox, what's the matter? Why are you mad?" inquired Jerome when he and Bajan saw me. "You can ask Preston," I replied angrily, while Ileana was trying hard not to laugh. "I see you brought a guest," Bajan said, motioning towards Ileana. I introduced Ileana to the two, "Ileana, this JeromeASF and BajanCanadian. Jerome, Bajan, this is Ileana." They each shook hands. "Nice to meet you Ileana. May I ask what is you connection to Deadlox?" Jerome asked. Ileana tilted her head, "What do you mean?" "What he means," answered Bajan, "is that all guests have some sort of connection to who ever brought them to be their guests. For example; Evestar is Seto's guest and her connection to him is that she's an old friend of his." Jerome looked over at Bodil and NewMoon, "Deadlox, who in the world is Bodil's guest? Is that his fiancé? She looks fierce." He asked me. I nodded, "Yeah, that's Bodil's fiancé, NewMoon. And your right about her being fierce," I winked at Ileana. "I'll go meet her after I find out your connection is," Bajan said to Ileana. "Oh, yeah. Sorry. He's my boyfriend." She replied back, leaving Jerome and Bajan standing there in bewilderment.

"Oh, Deadlox, look! Basher's here with more people I haven't met yet! Come on, I want to go meet them," Ileana exclaimed while pulling towards Basher's direction, who was with Husky, MunchingBrotato, SethBling, and KKomics. I waved bye to Jerome and Bajan, both who just shook their heads and went to go meet NewMoon. "Hey Deadlox, Ileana. Nice to see you two again," Basher greeted us. Basher turned to KKomics, Brotato, SethBling, and Husky, "Guys, this is Ileana, Deadlox's girlfriend." This all left them bewildered. Basher turned back to Ileana, "Ileana, this is HuskyMudkips, or Husky for short. This is KKomics. This is SethBling. And this is MunchingBrotato, or Brotato for short." Basher said, pointing to each one in turn. Ileana smiled at each one in turn, her shyness gone. "Girlfriend? Deadlox, since when did you have a girlfriend?" asked Husky. Ileana and I both shrugged, "We've been together for seven years," I replied. "Seven years? That's a whole lot longer than anyone here has known you!" exclaimed Brotato. I just smiled.

"Say, have any of you met Bodil's fiancé yet?" Ileana asked. "Oh God, that woman scares the crap out of me," said Basher, shaking his head. "And," he continued, "You can't understand a word she says." Husky and KKomics tilted their heads. "Why's that? Can she not speak English?" asked SethBling. "Why don't you go see for yourselves?" I said, pointing towards NewMoon. "So that's Bodil's fiancé! I swear, I saw that hair of her's a mile away," KKomics exclaimed. "Well I want to meet her, I'll see you guys later," Brotato said as he walked towards NewMoon. SethBling, KKomics, and Husky followed close behind.

I looked over at the tables, and saw that several had already claimed seats. "You guys want to sit down before all the good seats are taking?" I asked Basher and Ileana. They both nodded, so long as I get to sit by Iron," said Ileana as we started walking. "And as long as we're far away from Preston," I added. Ileana laughed as Basher asked what I meant by that. "Preston tried flirting with me and also tried taking me away from Deadlox," Ileana explained to Basher, who was soon laughing alongside her. "I'll tell you what," Basher said once he was done laughing, "I'll sit far from you two so if that Preston tries to sit close to Ileana, I'll call him over to sit by me instead." I laughed, "Thanks Bash, I owe you one." "Hey no problem man, I wanted to sit by Gizzy anyway, and he's at the opposite end of were Iron and Ghost are sitting," Basher said, pointing them out to us. "Alright, thanks Bash, I'll talk to you soon," I said as Basher sat next to Gizzy.

"Hi again," Ileana said as she sat down next to IronMaiden. "Oh my gosh, hi! How has your day been? Mine's been fantastic thanks to Ghost! What did you do? Did you see the garden? It's so big!" Iron said happily wit just as much enthusiasm as before. Soon those two were talking like old friends. "So," I whispered to Ghost, "Have you asked her yet?" He shook his head no, "Not yet," he whispered back, "I plan on asking her after dinner." I nodded my head, "Good Luck," I whispered as I returned to my seat.

I saw Sky talking to Seto and Evestar, when they were done talking, I waved to Sky and pointed to the empty seat beside me. Sky nodded his head and held up one finger, meaning he would be there in a second. I looked around, and I heard Basher shout, "Hey Preston! Come sit by us!" I turned in that direction in time to see Preston halfway between me and Basher. He looked my way, and then at Ileana. I smirked, to which he returned with a scowl, and started walking towards Basher and Gizzy. Once he was seated, he stared at me and Ileana. I turned towards Ileana, "Hey Ileana?" "Yeah Deadlox?" she replied, turning towards me. I took this chance and kissed her, while Preston was watching. I could hear Basher and Gizzy cracking up. When I had pulled away, Ileana raised her eyebrow, but didn't question me. As she and Iron struck up another conversation, I looked back at Preston to see him pouting and Basher and Gizzy poking fun at him.

"What was that about?" Seto asked me as he and Evestar sat across from Ghost and Iron. I shrugged my shoulders, " I was putting Preston in his place." Seto raised an eyebrow, but proceeded no farther. Soon Sky sat beside me, and we struck casual conversation. He asked some questions about Ileana, and I answered most of them. The questions I didn't answer, Sky never asked again. It was nice having friends who knew when not to push someone on matters that were obviously sensitive.

Bodil and NewMoon soon sat across from us, and joined in the conversation. Though neither Sky nor I could understand what she was saying half the time, we learned that NewMoon was an orphan, and lived on the streets most of her life. We were shocked to learn that Bodil also grew up on the street after his mother died of childbirth to his little sister, his father had gone to the End weeks before and never returned. Apparently, they both met when begging for food one winter morning when they were 12. I was shocked, Bodil was a street kid like me! Only according to him, he was on the streets from age 7, a lot longer than Ileana or I was. And with his new born sister no less. When asked about where his little sister was, and why we had never met her, Bodil wouldn't say anything, only that his sister was fine. I suspect more than that.

By the time dinner was over, I had grown closer to Bodil, and become fast friends with NewMoon. Ileana made Best Friends with IronMaiden, and was friends with everyone by the end of the night. Ghost also finally asked Iron to be his girlfriend, who happily replied yes. I smiled to myself, tonight, life is good. But something deep inside stirred, terrible things were about to happen, and they were about to happen soon.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

By the time we had gone to bed, Ileana and I were both exhausted. When I had lead Ileana to my bedroom, she was already starting to nod off. She laughed as picked her up and carried her the rest of the way. When we had reached my room, I put her down and let her in. While I went to get an extra pillow for Ileana, she looked around my room. When I came back, Ileana was sitting on the edge of my bed looking out my glass door that leads to my balcony. "Nice room," she commented as I set her pillow down. "Thanks." I went over to my closet to get my pj's, "Hey, would you like one of t-shirts, or are you going to get your own cloths?" I asked her. "Hmm? Oh, I almost forgot! Thanks Deadlox, but I'll get my own stuff," she replied as she took off her wristbands, which were identical to mine.

When she had taken them off, a whirling purple light whirled around her, and when it had faded away, there stood Ileana. But she looked as she had the night of the fire, half enderman. I smiled, for some strange reason; I thought Ileana looked sexier with the patches of black skin that popped up all over her. And with that, Ileana teleported away. By the time she teleported back with two large suitcases with her, I had cleared away a large spot in my closet for her. "I cleared a spot for you; my closet has always been too big for me. We can hang your cloths up in the morning," I suggested as she nodded. I then noticed she already had her nightgown in her hand, and took her suitcases from her, and put her cases in the closet.

Ileana noticed I was still wearing my wristbands that hide's what I truly am. "Deadlox, why are still wearing those awful things?" she asked pointing towards my wrists. I looked at them,"I don't know, I guess I forget about them," I replied. Ileana shook her head, "Well take them off! How long has it been since you've stretched your wings?" I shrugged my shoulders, but obeyed anyway. Soon the same purple light swirled around me. When it had faded, I could feel my wings and tail which were stiff from not being used in almost two years. I stretched my large wings and tail, "God this feels god," I yawned. Ileana walked over to me and stroked my wings, "Of course it does, now come on, I'm tired." I kissed her on the cheek as we walked to the bed. Soon, Ileana was fast asleep in my arms; I however, could not fall asleep. I had this strange feeling that someone was watching me, but the feeling soon faded, I fell into a deep sleep.

_I watched Deadlox and Ileana sleep. I moved around to get a better close at them. Ileana stirred in her sleep, good. She could sense my presence, very good. Though I needn't worry if she wakes. All she would see is a shadow._


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I woke to see Ileana staring at me, "Good Moring sweetheart," she replied happily. I smiled. I wrapped my wings around her as we kissed. When we finally pulled away, I got out of bed and handed Ileana her wristbands. We put them on, and in a flash of light we looked normal again. Ileana sighed, "Hey, you want me to get you some breakfast? You can stay here if you like. The Dining Hall is bound to be full of people by now," I told her. Ileana nodded her head, and I left her to go get breakfast.

_When Deadlox had gone, I went over to Ileana, who was still in bed. "__**Ileana,**__" I whispered in her ear. Ileana bolted upright, scared. "Why are you here again?" she asked me. I didn't reply. After a moment, Ileana calmed down, and I spoke to her again. "__**Whatever you do,**__" I told her, "__**Don't go near the ocean."**__ Ileana nodded her head in understanding and I went back to my body that was far away from here._

When I came back up with our breakfast, Ileana was up and dressed. But something was wrong. Ileana was paler than usual, and she almost scared. "Ileana, what's wrong?" I asked her with concern as I set her breakfast down in front of her. She looked at me, fear in her sapphire eyes, "Deadlox, I heard the voice again." Her lip trembled; the voice could only mean one thing: danger. I sat next to her and put my arm around her to try and comfort her. "Ileana, what did it say?" I asked. Though neither of us liked having a voice in our head, the voice was helpful, and saved our lives on many occasions. But the last time I heard it was when it told us we had to leave each other. "It said not to go near the ocean," Ileana said, and then sighed. I nodded my head, "Alright, we won't go near the ocean. But bring a sword, just in case." I told her.

When we were done with breakfast, SethBling came around to tell us Sky wanted everyone to do something as a group. "Alright, we'll be right down," Ileana said as SethBling shut the door. I took Ileana's hand in mine, "_Don't worry, everything will be all right." _She looked at me, "_You're a terrible liar,"_ she responded. And with that we headed downstairs and into the Meeting Room. By then, everyone was there, and Sky started the meeting. "Alright, since everyone's here, I wanted to do something we could all do together. It's been forever since we've gotten together like this, though it wasn't on happy terms." Ileana looked at me quizzedly, "_He's talking about the Battle of Galagon,_" I explained. "So, since the Spring Fair will be continuing on for another 3 days, I thought today we could do something together. I was thinking about going to the beach," Sky continued. Ileana and I both tensed up when he mentioned the beach. Bodil spoke up, "Why don't we go to the west side, I heard there are mini games we could do." Several nods around the room. "Mini games sounds like a good idea, I don't think any of us has played one in ages," I said. "Alright then, does everyone vote for mini games?" asked Seto. Numerable voices spoke at once agreeing the idea. Ileana and I sighed in relief. I heard someone else sigh, and turned to see Bodil, NewMoon, Baki, Simon, and Ghost talking in whispers. "_What on earth are they up to?" _I thought to myself.

Bodil was right about the mini games, and man were they fun! There were Cops and Robbers, Hide and Seek, Block Hunt, and many more. At noon, we all sat down to have lunch. "_Deadlox, look at NewMoon. She looks worried," _Ileana pointed out to me. I looked in NewMoon's direction, and sure enough, she had a frown on her face and kept looking in the direction of the ocean. I couldn't see Bodil's face since he had his back turned from me, but I could tell he was saying something serious to NewMoon. Wait, since when was Bodil serious? "**Heads up."** The voice spoke out of the blue, but seconds after it had spoken, we all heard a boom coming from the beach, and the ground shook soon afterwards.

People started running from the explosion, while the rest of us started running towards it. Ileana and I took out our swords, and I noticed that several others had swords with them as well. When we got to the beach, we saw what had caused the explosion. Squids, hundreds and hundreds of squids. All the way from humanoid squid foot soldiers to derpy squids, who were flying around destroying everything in their path. In the distance, I could see a storm cloud over the ocean, and in the center of it were kraken.

"Great, just what I need," I heard Sky mutter understand. Soon, everyone was fighting, trying to prevent the squids from getting into the city. Soon, soldiers from both Sky and Ant's army arrived in full armor with all sorts of weapons. Bajan and Ant soon took charge of the archers, while Captain Sparkeltz, Sky, and I took charge of the soldiers on the ground. TrueMU and another spaceman in a purple spacesuit along with Bodil (who somehow managed to have a jet pack) were giving orders to those who had jetpacks as well. The rest were fighting, trying to hold back the squids. Among the chaos, I saw Seto and Evestar fighting side-by-side. Preston had his life saved by a random sorceress dressed like Iron and Seto, but red. "Kraken!" someone shouted, and the arches rained arrows upon it when it got within shooting range.

"**Behind you!"** the voice warned me. I turned around, hoping to avoid whatever was coming at me, but I was too slow. I got hit by a squid sword. I fell to my knees, clutching my side. I took my hand away to see blood. "Deadlox!" Ileana screamed. My world went fuzzy, then faded into darkness.

_I watched as Deadlox passed out. I had tried to warn him, but the humanoid squid was to quick, and managed to wound Deadlox badly. Ileana rushed over to him, protecting the unconscious boy as if her life depended on it. I turned my attention to Bodil. "__**You must take down the kraken at all costs. If you don't, several more lives will be lost." **__I told him. "I understand. But what are you going to do to help?" he replied. "__**I'm going to try and protect you and the others" **__And I set to work, doing the best I could. It's hard to help people when all you could send is your mind. My body was still at home in the End._


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I woke up to find myself in a hospital room. I tried moving, but a searing pain shot up my side and shoulder. I gasped, and gritted my teeth to keep from crying out. I then tried looking around, and found Ileana asleep in a chair. "Ileana," I whispered. She didn't wake up, and I then saw the clock on the table next to me. 4:15 a.m. How long was I unconscious? "**You need to sleep,"** the voice said, and I could slowly feel myself falling asleep. "_I don't want too." _But eventually, I fell into a deep sleep.

This time, when I woke up, I felt someone's hand holding mine. I took a deep breath and smelled lavender with a hint of vanilla. It was Ileana. "Morning Ileana," I said sleepily. "Deadlox! You awake! I was so worried about you!" she exclaimed as I opened my eyes. I smiled, but when I tried to move, the pain from before shot up my side and shoulder again. "Ow." "Oh, Deadlox, hold still," Ileana fussed as she adjusted my bed so I could sit upright. "What happened?" I asked once I was as comfortable as I could be. "Your side was slashed with a sword and then your shoulder was pierced by an arrow," an unfamiliar voice said. I turned my head to see a woman with light brown hair, dark blue eyes, and a DARK tan in a doctor's coat standing in the doorway. I could see a sleeveless dark blue shirt and white jeans underneath the coat.

"I'm Doctor Bridget, but my friends call me Healer," she said while walking to a cabinet I had not noticed before. "Doctor Bridget has been taking care of you and a few of your friends ever since the battle at the beach," Ileana explained to me as Doctor Bridget walked over holding something in her hand. "Here, take this," she said, handing me a pill. I took with my good arm, "It'll help your wounds heal faster, though I would suggest taking it with a full stomach. One of the side effects is extreme tiredness. Take it on a empty stomach and you'll fall fast asleep. My assistant, Nurse Louis will be here shortly with your breakfast." Doctor Bridget walked towards the door. "Wait! Who else was injured?" I asked before she could walk out. At that time, a bacca walked in holding two trays of food. They were wearing a white short-sleeved shirt and a black mini skirt, so I assumed it was a girl, and she also had a red bow in her fur. "Louis can tell you, I'm slightly bust at the moment," Bridget said before she hurried off.

Ileana took a tray from Louis, and placed it in front of me, "Thanks Louis." "Hey, no problem. So, what am I supposed to answer?" Louis replied, handing Ileana her tray. "Who else was injured?" I asked again. "Oh, well that's easy. Let's see, Sky had his left arm broken, Seto got a concussion but he's fine now, AntVenom had an arrow in his knee, Gizzy got his right arm slashed, Basher had his hand smashed but don't worry it's regenerating, Jerome took and an arrow to the chest which missed his heart don't worry, Bajan got blasted by a derpy squid, there's you with your side slashed and an arrow to the shoulder. But I'd have to say MunchingBrotato had it worst off with five arrows, two in his side and three on his back, he also had a nasty cut on his left hand and right leg. But he's recovering just fine. Everyone else only had minor cuts and bruises," she finished, and then looked away. I looked at her, she was not telling me something. "There's something else, isn't there?" I demanded. Ileana put her hand on my good shoulder, "Deadlox, do you remember Evestar? She sacrificed her life to save us and the city. It's because of her the battle finally ended."

I was shocked. Sure, I didn't really know her, but I could tell she wasn't one to let others push her around. And she was a childhood friend of Seto's. I knew from experience losing one was hard. "How did she do it?" I asked. Louis answered, "She took some weird sorcerer thingy and put it inside the kraken, making it explode. And her with it. After that, the rest of the squids retreated back into the ocean." I processed this while Ileana and Louis had a conversation.

There was a knock at the door, and Sky came in when Louis opened it. I quickly noticed the cast he was wearing. "Deadlox, it's good to see you awake again," Sky said as he sat down on a stool besides my bed. "It's nice to see you too Sky," I answered back, finishing my breakfast. Louis left, leaving Sky, Ileana and I alone in silence. "So," I said, breaking the awkward silence, "How's your arm?" "It's doing better" "Oh, that's good." Awkward silence again.

Then I remembered something, "How long was I unconscious?" I asked them. Ileana looked at Sky, who shifted uncomfortably. "A week," he finally said. "What?" I was astounded. "How on earth was I out for an entire week?" I demanded. Ileana put her hand on my hand to calm me down, "Deadlox, you lost a lot of blood. If it hadn't been for Doctor Bridget, you would've been in a coma." Ileana looked at Sky, "She even saved Bajan's life, and Louis saved Jerome's from what I heard." Sky nodded, "Yeah." But I don't trust Bridget, I know I should be happy about it, but everyone she's taking care of is healing faster than normal." Sky shrugged "I guess you can't be too careful these days. Anyway, I'll see you later Deadlox, Ileana." And with that, he walked out.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It's been two weeks since the squids first attacked, I am out of the hospital and my bandages have been removed, though Bridget advised me not to use my shoulder too much, or put too much weight on my side. Since I woke up last week, I learned that Bodil, Simon, Baki, NewMoon, Slamacow, Ghost, and IronMaiden evacuated all the people from the city, and left with them. "But why?" I had asked SSundee when he was visiting me. "I don't know, no one knows why they left. Except for Slamacow, he left for home to protect SarahBelle." "Does anyone even know where Bodil and the others went?" I asked him. SSundee shook his head, "Nope. As far as we know, they've all disappeared to where Bodil lives." I shifted, no one knew where Bodil lived, and he wouldn't tell us. And to make it worse, Seto was in a depression because of the death of Evestar. Apparently, Seto had a crush on her since they were young, but never had the guts to say so to her.

I've also seen good things happen these past few days, though. I saw Preston walking around with the red sorceress, whom I had seen save his life. "Her names Ember," Preston told me when I asked about her. "She and I have become friends since we both fully healed," he added, looking in her direction. When I looked over, I could see she was wearing the same outfit as when I first saw her, but I also got a look at what her face looked like, she had red eyes, and long black hair with orange tips. She also had a slight tan. TrueMU has also found himself a friend. "Hi, I'm TrueMG," she said as she introduced herself. "MG? What does MG stand for?" I asked her. "Minecraft Galaxy," she replied back happily. Jerome and Bajan had been seen with Bridget and Louis on multiple occasions, but they both deny anything serious.

Today, Sky wanted all those who could fight on look out for another squid attack. By now my shoulder had fully healed, and my side only ached every once in awhile. Ileana shook her head when I told her I could go on look out duty. "Sky was right, Bridget is doing something to make people heal faster," she said as we both got ready to go on our first shift. I shrugged my shoulders, "Everyone has their secrets," I reminded her as we walked to where we were posted. It was a wall that surrounded the city and was on the edge of the beach, separating it from the mansion's garden and city's forest edge. Ileana sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I mean, look at us!" We both laughed. Ileana sighed, "Hate it, don't you?" I asked her. "Hate what?" she looked at me confused. "You hate that feeling. The stillness after a battle, and everyone's ready for the next, but it never seems to come." I looked at her, "That feeling." Ileana looked back out over the ocean, "Yeah, I hate it." Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw SOMETHING move. I turned around quickly to see if anyone was there, but I could see no one. "Who's there?" I asked as Ileana turned to try and see what I saw.

_He had seen me. Of course he did. It's broad daylight and my mind has the form of a shadow. But while they were looking at where they had seen me creep into the shade, I snuck behind them to deliver my message. "__**You are both requested in the End.**__" _


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"You two want to do WHAT?!" Sky shouted. I winced, "Ileana and I want to go to the End." I said again. Sky shook his head in disbelief. "Why on earth do you two want to go to the End? Especially at a time like this!" AntVenom asked as Sky paced the floor and Captain Sparkeltz sat quietly in the corner listening. "It's none of your business on why we want to go. Only know that it is urgent we do," Ileana said, her face as hard as a stone. "That is not an answer we can accept," scowled Sky. "We need a reason to let both of you go there. And even if we did, we would send other's with you. The End is too dangerous. But since a major war with the squids is going to happen, and soon, we can't afford to let two of our best fighters go to certain death," explained Captain Sparkeltz.

Ileana and I exchanged glances, Ileana tried again, "But you don't understand, we NEED to go to the End." Captain Sparkeltz shook his head. "Sorry Ileana," explained AntVenom, "but Sparkeltz right. Unless you tell us a valid reason, we're not about to let some of our best fighters go." Sky shook his head again, "Even if we weren't on the brink of war, I wouldn't let you two go alone." He stopped pacing, "I'm sorry, but I need you two here." Ileana and I both nodded, "We understand," I said, and we walked out.

"Well that went well," muttered Ileana. I took her hand in mine, "Hey, Sky has a reason to freak out. With Seto unable to fight, and the squids attacking out of the blue, a guy has a right to be stressed out." It was almost night, and we were both tired after a long day. **"Well then, I guess the End will have to come for you." **Ileana and I looked at each other. "Oh boy," and with that, I opened the door to my room, only to be greeted by two enderman and what looked like a living shadow.

_Deadlox and Ileana were taken by surprise, and the endermen had no trouble taking hold of them to teleport them home. But before they left, I said to the two guards, "__**Take them to my brother, and then come back. There is still one more we need to bring back home."**__ And with that, they teleported away, and I headed to the one I needed. MunchingBrotato._


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sky's POV

Three people. Three people had disappeared last night. Deadlox, Ileana, and MunchingBrotato. And according to Jerome, they had all been taken by endermen. When I told Ant and Sparkeltz about this, they both shook their heads in bewilderment. "Do you think this has anything to do with Deadlox and Ileana's request to go to the End?" Ant suggested. I shrugged my shoulders, "It's quite possible, but what about Brotato? He's been acting normal." I pointed out to them. Sparkeltz stood, "What we really need to consider is wether or not to tell Seto. If we tell him, he might fall deeper into his depression. But on the other hand, he might help us find out where they went, and be distracted from Evestar's death as well." I could feel the headache coming, first the squid attack, then Bodil and a few others seemingly abandoning us, and now this. It was going to be a rough week.

Deadlox's POV

We found ourselves face-to-face with Bodil last night. After the endermen had teleported us to wherever, they teleported away. "Well it's about time!" Bodil said jokingly. "Bodil? What are you doing here? Where is here? And WHY are we here?" I demanded. Bodil just laughed, "You'll see soon enough. Now sleep." And with a wave of his hand, we fell into a deep sleep. I woke up the next morning to find my wristbands were off, and my wings and tail were spread out. I stretched them, and then stopped. Someone was underneath my right wing. I shifted, there was someone underneath my left wing as well. Then a load snore came from underneath my right wing. I lift it up to see MunchingBrotato sound asleep. Wait, what was he doing here?! I lift up my other wing to see Ileana asleep as well. I curled my tail around her leg, and fell back asleep.

MunchingBrotato's POV

This is not the first time this has happened to me. She comes in the middle of the night with her endermen, and teleports me back home for no apparent reason. I hate it when she does that. At least I'll see Mom.

_Brotato hates it when I do this. _


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sky's POV

"SKY! SKY, COME QUICK!" shouted a panicked Basher. I opened my bedroom door. "What is it Bash?" I asked sleepily, "What's so important that you had to wake me at 3 in the morning?" Basher gasped for breath, "Squids…by the south side…need… help." I frowned, "Get Gizzy and Husky, tell them to wake everyone up. I need soldiers on the south side. I also want some on the east and west in case any squids try and go through there." Basher nodded, and was off running again. Seto came out of his room for the first time in days. "Sky?" he asked sleepily, "what's going on?" I marched off to the armory. "We're being attacked."

Deadlox's POV

I woke up again to find MunchingBrotato still asleep. Ileana was already awake, but had not gotten out of bed. I curled my wings around her, enclosing us in a sort of cocoon. "Deadlox? Where are we?" I unfurled my wings to get a good look of my surroundings. The room had walls of obsidian, and a floor made of nether quartz, and the room had no windows. Brotato snored loudly again, "And what on earth is HE doing here?!" Ileana exclaimed. I shrugged my shoulders. I got up and noticed the door. It was made of some sort of black wood, but as far as I knew, there was no tree in existence with black wood. It swung open, and Bodil and NewMoon walked into the room holding a large bucket full of water. "Well I see ye two are up!" NewMoon greeted us cheerfully. "I guess we'll just have to use this gansey-load bucket of water on the Brotato? Now won't we?" she asked Bodil, who was trying hard not to laugh. "Oy, you two, come help yer friends!" NewMoon demanded, though it was hard to take her seriously since too was on the brink of laughter. But Ileana and I helped none the less.

Soon we had the bucket over Brotato, and Bodil tipped it, pouring at least five gallons of water onto the sleeping teen. "What, I, who, help!" managed Brotato though the water. We all cracked up, except for Brotato of course, who was still trying to process what happened. "OMG! You should have seen your face!" Bodil said though his laughter. Ileana and I looked at each other and froze; we didn't have on the wristbands. You could still see my wings and tail, and you could still see the blotches of black skin that covered her. But then why didn't Bodil and NewMoon react when they saw us? We looked at them, and then at Brotato, who then noticed us. And our looks. The room got silent as he just stared at us, and we stared right back, not knowing what to do. Bodil and NewMoon, on the other hand, were still giggling.

Brotato finally spoke up, "You…but…your…who…how?" Not the reaction I was expecting. The awkward silence continued until Bodil broke it. "Brotato, you look as if you've never seen an enderdragon or an enderman before," he joked. Brotato shook his head, breaking the staring contest we were having. "But…they're supposed to be," he gave Ileana and I a funny look, "…dead." What on earth was he talking about? That's when I noticed something. Brotato almost… glowed. Scratch that, he WAS glowing; there was even different colors of light flowing around him. But it was only the colors of red, green, blue, and white. I was extremely confused. "Someone please explain what's going on here?" Ileana demanded. They looked at us, Bodil and NewMoon with pure joy, and Brotato with pure confusion.

Suddenly, Brotato scowled. "Why don't you ask HER," he said, gesturing to someone behind us. Ileana and I turned around to see a girl of about 14 standing in the doorway. She was semi tall for her age, and had fire-red hair like NewMoon's. She had a giant smile like Bodil's on her face, and was wearing a black shirt with a neon green creeper face on it with a cameo skirt to match. "Hi, it's nice to finally meet you face-to-face," she said. Ileana looked at her in disbelief; it was the same voice that was in our head that warned us of danger. Bodil seemed to read our minds, "Yes, that is the voice inside your head." Brotato snorted. "I'm Stardust, but you can call me Star," she said as she shook our hands.

Brotato interrupted her before she could say anything else. "Star, would you be ever so kind as to tell me WHY THE HELL DID YOU ABDUCT ME AHGAIN!" he shouted at her. Star just rolled her eyes. Bodil and NewMoon started pushing him towards the door, "Come on Brotato, your mother's waiting for you down in the banquet hall." Bodil said as he tried to shove Brotato through the door. "Wait, really?" Brotato asked as his head perked up, and he ran down the hallway. "See ya downstairs," NewMoon said as she closed the door.

Stardust turned to us, "I'm sure you have lots of questions, and I'll be happy to answer all of them, but first," she looked in Ileana's direction, "You're going to meet your Father." "And YOU," she said turning towards me, "are going to meet your Mother." Ileana and I stood there in silence. "Well come on! Don't want to keep them waiting do you?" she asked happily while opening the door. "Yes we want to meet them but…" Ileana started. I finished for her, "Where are we?" Star's smile got even bigger. "Why," she replied, "You're in the End. At Herobrine's castle. Underneath the Enderdragon Queen's pillars." She smiled some more at the expressions on our faces. "And you two," she continued, "are finally home where you belong."


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

JeromeASF's POV

I was woken up with Husky screaming at me to get up. "Husky? Can't a bacca get a good night's sleep around here?" I mumbled. Husky just kept shaking me, "Jerome! You need to get up! Squids are attacking us right this second!" he shouted at me. This woke me up, "Where are they?" That happened 5 hours ago, right now I'm on the battle field. Several were already dead because of the surprise attack, but at least there were no kraken. "Louis! Come help me over here," I shouted to her. We were protecting the arches, making sure no squids could kill them. Louis ran over, but something stopped her. Louis started looking at the ocean, and then she started pointing franticly at something. I turned to see what she was pointing to, and in the distance, I could see four, five, SIX kraken headed our way. I ran. Finally I found Sky fighting along with another soldier. "Sky! Kraken!" Sky turned to me, "How many?" he asked. "Six," I answered, frantic. I could see Sky's eyes widen in fear. "Quick, go tell AntVenom and Captain Sparkeltz," he commanded me. I nodded, and ran to find them. I was scared; this battle just became more deadly. Then I realized something that almost made me stop short, I might not survive this.

Deadlox's POV

Ileana and I followed Star down a long hallway and entered a large hall. "This is the Banquet Hall," she explained. We could see Bodil talking to Simon and Baki. There was also a blue light swirling around Iron's head. MunchingBrotato, NewMoon, and Ghost were no were in sight. Stardust gestured to us to follow her, and we were lead to another black door. "Deadlox, your Mother waits for you in here," she said while opening the door. I looked at Ileana, who gave me a thumb up. "_Well,"_ I thought to myself, "_here goes nothing._"

I walked into the dim room. The walls were also made of obsidian, and the floor was made of the same black wood as all the doors. Redstone torches were on the wall. At the end of the room was a giant chair, and sitting on it was a giant enderdragon. It was the Enderdragon Queen. We looked at each other in silence. And then something happened, the Queen turned into a woman in her mid-fifties with light purple-grayish hair. Her skin was still black, and she still had her wings and tail. She was wearing a dark purple dress that reached down to her ankles and sparkled in the torchlight. "Mom?" I asked. She stared at me with glowing amethyst eyes. "Enderlox?" her voice was deep and soft like melted chocolate. When she said my name, I had a flashback.

_Flashback_

_ It was a cold and windy night. A strange woman cloaked in black hurried through the streets with a small bundle in her arms. A strange man followed her, also with a bundle in his arms. They arrived at their destination, the orphanage. The woman looked at the man. "I can't do this," she told him, close to tears. "My old friend, we must. If we try to protect them ourselves, HE will most likely kill them. But if we leave them here to grow like mortals, then maybe their lives will be spared." The woman started to cry, but stopped when a soft giggle came from the bundle. She looked down at her only child, and smiled. She reached out one of her claws, and the baby grabbed at it, smiling up at his mother, oblivious to what was happening. "I will miss you, Enderlox. Know that your mother loves you," the woman told the child. She then carefully placed her son in front of the orphanage door, and her friend did the same. She then left a note with his name on it. But before she could turn to leave, she saw her friend give his only child, his daughter, his precious necklace. The woman looked down at her wrist, and at her bracelet she had made herself. She took it off, and gave it to the infant. "I love you," and with that, the woman and the man disappeared into the night._

I looked at his bracelet, it was the same bracelet, but slightly beat up with time. "My son!" the Queen exclaimed, and wrapped me into her embrace. I hugged her back, never before have I felt a mothers loving touch. When they pulled away, I said, "It's Deadlox, by the way." My mother rolled her eyes, "that is what the mortals call you, your real name is Enderlox," she explained. I smiled at my mom, "Ok Mom."

We headed back towards the Banquet hall, Ileana was there along with a strange man who had black skin and purple eyes, and was at least 6 feet tall. I figured it must be Ileana's dad. NewMoon was here as well, but she had changed her outfit. She was now wearing a purple dress that was lighter then my mom's, but the front only came to just below her knees while the back dragged behind her. Also, her hair was on fire. Actually, her hair WAS the fire. Everyone gathered around Ileana and I, "So, it's about time you two found out who we really are, and who YOU really are," Star said.

She pointed towards the blue light, "That's Ghost." And sure enough, Ghost's voice emitted from the light, "Hey guys, nice to see you again." "He's a sprite," Star explained, "They have no solid form, but they disguise themselves as robots. But really what they inhabit are just shells, and are hollow inside," Star showed us Ghost's helmet, which was indeed hollow. Star pointed towards NewMoon, "She's the Queen of the Nether and commands all that dwell there." Star then pointed to Simon and Baki, "These two are two different kinds of the same thing. The mortals call them elves. Simon is an earth elf, he's literally part of the earth. This makes it hard for him when he's air born because it would be like starving to death. Simon can also control all earth around him. Baki is like Simon, except, he can't live without snow and ice." Star then turned around and pointed to something behind us. "MunchingBrotato is," but before she could continue, Brotato interrupted her. "I'll tell what I am thank you," he said while floating in midair. I looked at him, wondering how he was doing that. Brotato ignored this, "Have you two ever heard of the elementals?" he asked us. Ileana and I nodded our heads. The elementals were supposedly the children of Mother Nature, and could control all the elements. But legend has it that they were wiped out by some evil being, leaving none alive. Though there had been variations saying that the youngest survived. "Well, I'm the last elemental, sort of," Brotato said while pointing towards his head. "Janet's body was destroyed, but her mind found a place in here. So technically she's still alive." He landed on the ground while Ileana asked him, "But what about the others? Legend has it there were hundreds." Silence. Brotato spook again, "It's just me now."

Stardust spoke, hoping to lift the mood, "Well know at least you two know who everyone is," she said happily. I turned to her, "No you didn't, you forgot yourself and Bodil," I told her. Star just smiled and went to go stand next to Bodil. "We," Bodil started, "are the children of Herobrine." And with that, Bodil removed his sunglasses, revealing his eyes. Bodil's eyes were almost like a stained glass window, except so pale they were almost, but not quite, white. I stared at his eyes, mesmerized.

I then realized something. "Brotato, the legend says that the elementals were wiped out thousands of years ago, except for the youngest. And yet you say you were the youngest. But that inquires that you were there. But that's impossible, isn't it?" I asked him. Brotato nodded his head as Bodil explained. "You see Enderlox," Bodil said, "For immortals, that's us, one thousand years equals one year age wise. So in truth, I'm exactly 23,857 years old. Ghost is 22,368. Simon is 17,885. Brotato is 18,543. NewMoon is 23,786. Baki is 22,998. And Stardust is 14,386." He looked at us, "and you two, haven't you ever noticed that you always seem to outlive everyone? They're faces go by in a blur as you go on ageing slowly?" Ileana looked at me with wide eyes, Bodil was right. I thought back to the old man who taught us to read and write, I did not recognize him at the time, but I had saved his life when he was just a boy. That also explains why the orphanage directors never liked and kept changing so often. "So, that would mean Ileana and I are…" I did the math in my head, "18,974 years old." My mom nodded her head.

Ileana pointed at IronMaiden, "But what about Iron? Won't she grow old and die?" Ileana looked at Iron sadly, who just smiled. "You forget, my mother was a mortal. My father had found a spell to make a mortal an Immortal, that's why he went to the End. To talk to the other Immortals and get their approval to make her Immortal, but she died before he could return, and Star and I were long gone by then as well." I stared at Bodil and Stardust, "Bodil, you have a very tragic history." Bodil and Stardust laughed, "No, not really," Star told us. "You'll have to tell us your full history Bodil," Ileana told him. He nodded, "I will, but it's a long story, and we have business to attend to." He gestured towards another door, and several people came though. Notch, Herobrine, Mother Nature, and a yellow light (who I found out later was the Queen of Lights, Queen Aura) entered the room. Everyone sat down once we had all been introduced. "Now then," Herobrine said, "let's get down to business."


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

TrueMU's POV

The krakens were upon us, and everyone was starting to panic. I looked at TrueMG; she was ordering some of the soldiers to focus on the kraken while the ground soldiers would take care of the squid foot soldiers. There were no derpy squids, thank goodness. But I had a terrible feeling we might not win this battle. I flew over to Bajan and Bridget, "Any sign if derpy squids?" Bajan asked me while Bridget shot another squid. I shook my head, "No, not yet. But my flyers need help getting these kraken down, but we also can't afford to be shot at by any squid arrows," I told him. During the last battle, we had come up with different names for the soldiers, depending where and for whom they were fighting. Flyers were under my command and fought in the sky. Ground soldiers fought on the ground and were under the command of Sky, Captain Sparkeltz, and AntVenom. Archers were under the command of Bajan and Bridget, who apparently was a general once, and fought on the wall that surrounded Budder City. Then there were the tree soldiers. They were under the command of JeromeASF and fought by the trees to prevent any squids from getting into the city. I flew back up towards TrueMG, "Get the flyers in attack position, I want as many kraken down as we can possibly get in 1 minute." TrueMG nodded her head and shouted orders. When they first kraken got close enough, we charged. My hope of winning this battle slowly dwindled; we had barely done any damage to it.

Deadlox/Endrelox's POV

The meeting was about the war. Apparently, they knew the leader of the squids, and it's a girl. "Dangerous, that's what she is," said the Enderman King, King Enderos. Herobrine rolled her eyes, "Of course she's dangerous! She's one of us!" he exclaimed. "What do you mean 'one of us'?" I asked. Mom turned to me, "The queen of squids is an immortal, Enderlox. Except unlike us she's evil. The only reason we attack mortals is if they attack us first or get to close to our homes. But the squid queen attacks and kills mortals just for fun." Notch pointed his finger at me, "Enderlox, you are a friend of the squids arch nemesis, Sky, are you not?" I nodded my head. "Then tell me, do you know why he and the squids despise each other?" he asked me. I shrugged my shoulders, "Sky never really explained why he hated the squids so much, it was always just how he was," I told Notch.

Mother Nature shook her head, "Then you would be surprised to find out that Sky saved the squid queen's life once when he was just a boy," she said. I looked at her, "What?!" Mother Nature nodded her head as Queen Aura explained, "A few years ago, the squid queen found me and tried to kill me. She failed badly and I gave her a fatal wound. But before she could die of her wounds, she washed ashore of some beach that was near the place where your friend was living at the time. He found her and his family took her in nursing her back to health. They did not know who or what she really was, they thought that she was just a poor injured girl. When she woke up, she repaid them by burning their house down. Your friend at the time was down by the beach and saw the whole thing happen. He also saw the squid queen turn into her true self, and he has never forgotten. He actually managed find her a few years later, and managed to wound her badly. Though the wounds were not fatal, they greatly weakened her, and she withdrew vowing that they would be sworn enemies, a vow Sky had already made all those years ago."

I stared at Queen Aura, dumbstruck. That explains why Sky hates the squids so much, and why they hate him. "What is the squid queen's name?" Ileana asked. "Squilna" answered Herobrine. "So, what are we going to do? The war is mainly in between Sky and Queen Squilna. What do we have to do with it?" Ghost asked. "That is why we're having this meeting," Mom explained, "There is something we have not told you yet." All the young Immortals leaned in, eager to know what they did not know. Notch cleared his throat, "We believe this war is more than getting back at Sky. We believe that she is also trying to somehow get to us. We have long since stripped her of her power to come to the End, our home. She might be trying to defeat the humans so she can get to their means of getting here. Even if they do not have the supplies with them, she'll have the knowledge." Silence. "But I thought you said she couldn't get into the End no matter what?" asked Brotato. "We said we THOUGHT she couldn't get into the End no matter what, but we're not sure," explained Mother Nature.

"Now what we're about to talk about is going to impact your 'normal' lives," King Enderos said. We looked at each other, except Bodil and Stardust, who both seemed to know what was going to be said. "In order to help the mortals win this war, they're going to need help from some Immortals. There is no way they can win this war without that help," started Notch. Simon looked at Baki, and then Ghost, "Are you saying we going to INTERFEAR with MORTAL affairs? AND, at the cost of our TRUE IDENTITY?" he asked. All the older Immortals nodded their heads. "Who better to interfere? You all have mortal friends fighting that war do you not? If they are truly your friends, they shall not abandon you," Herobrine asked us. "Either way, you'll have to use your powers to help them. You can try and hide them, but mortals have a way of finding things out sooner or later." I cleared my throat, "Can we please talk about this? In private?" I asked them. Mom smiled at me, "If that is your wish. We shall be waiting for you final answer. Call for us when you are done." And with that, Mom, King Enderos, Queen Aura, Notch, Mother Nature, and Herobrine walked out.

Ghosteez, Bodil40, Stardust, NewMoon, Simonhds90, Baki, Ileana, MunchingBrotato, and I all looked at each other. "What are we going to do? We either reveal ourselves with the risk of our friends fearing us while saving their lives. Or we try and hide, with the possibility that our friends might die the lounger we hide who we really are. What kind of choice is that?" NewMoon crossed her arms, "I say we go full force and reveal ourselves." I shook my head, "I say we use our powers in secret. Herobrine was right about them finding things out. And frankly, I'd rather they find out our true identity themselves then telling them myself." Several voices agreed with me, except for NewMoon, who just scowled. Bodil and Stardust remained silent. "Bodil, Star? What do you think?" Ileana asked them. Star just shrugged her shoulders, "I don't care what we do really. Dad and Bodil have made me stay in the End for the past 2,000 years, so I don't have any mortal friends and nothing to lose with revealing me." She explained. Everyone to Bodil, "And what about you?" Brotato asked. "I'm debating wether or not to introduce Stardust to everyone." I shrugged my shoulders, "Why not? It couldn't hurt. Besides we need her," I told him. Bodil sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right, though I'd rather have her stay home." Star rolled her eyes at that, "PLEASE, I appreciate your concern big brother, but you seem to forget that I grew up on the streets for 12 thousand years. I can take of myself." Bodil sighed again and smiled, and put his hand around Stardust and NewMoon. "So it's decided, we'll use our powers in secret and let the mortals figure out who we are themselves," Baki said. "Great, I'll go tell them," Simon said, and ran off to tell them.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

BajanCanadian's POV

Five kraken down, one to go. And more squid soldiers were coming in from the ocean. I winced as I tried to shoot another arrow at the last kraken. I was badly wounded, and bleeding out. I could feel myself getting losing conscious, but I wouldn't let myself. I would fight until the battle was won. I looked over to where I had last seen Seto, who had fallen unconscious an hour ago. I turned to see Jerome fall, and not get back up right next to Seto. "JEROME!" I shouted, a squid snuck up behind me, and stabbed me in the shoulder. As I fell to my knees, my vision blurred, and all I could see were blurry shapes and colors, until everything faded to black.

Seto's POV

I looked around me, confused. First I wake up to find squids attacking, next I'm on the battle field fighting for my life, and now I'm in what seems to be nothing but inky blackness. Something caught my eye, and I turned to see what it was. At first it was just a small light, but as I drew closer, it expanded. Soon it looked like a mirror, but with a border of mist. I looked in it, only instead of seeing my own reflection; I saw an empty room with walls of obsidian and a floor covered by a dark green carpet. In the center of the room was a pedestal with a glass ball on it, and on one side of the room was a bed and several bookcases. On the other side of the room was a large mirror, but the reflection was black.

Suddenly, I was in the mirror, and a strange girl walked in the room. I tried to talk to her, but I could not talk. I tried tapping on the glass, but I could not move. So instead I watched her, wondering who she was and where this was, even when. The strange girl walked to one of the bookshelf's, and pulled out a seemingly large book. She fumbled through it, closed it, and put it back. The girl then walked out of my sight, but soon returned with a stool. She set it by the glass ball, sat down, and put her hands around the glass ball. Ah, a sorceress in training, I presume. But what was so important about her? I looked closer; she had fire red hair, blue eyes, and a black shirt with a cameo skirt. Nothing out of the ordinary. The girl concentrated harder on the ball, and a small beam of light shot out of it, and pointed right at me.

I panicked, not sure if she would be able to see me or not, and wether or not this was a good or bad thing. The girl looked up at me, or the mirror. She stood up, walked over, and then just stood there. I had no idea of what to do. But I looked he rover one more time; she had a face similar to Bodil's, and her eyes looked older then herself. "What are you doing in my looking glass?" she asked, breaking the silence. So she could see me, and this wasn't a mirror, it was a looking glass, something that is used to observe things that were happening anywhere on the world, even other worlds. I just stared at her, not sure what to say. The girl crossed her arms, "And what are you doing in the dream world anyway? You're supposed to be fighting Seto." I blinked, how on earth did she know my name. I opened my mouth to reply, but before I could the girl waved her hand in dismissal. "Never mind, stupid question. Important thing is that you're in my looking glass which means something." The girl paused, as if she was listening for something. I listened too, only to find myself hearing battle noises, but they were muffled, as if the sounds were coming from underwater. The noises gradually stopped, only to be replaced by muffled voices and of feet. "It sounds like the battle is over, now wake. Your friends need you," the girl said. And slowly, the image of her and the room faded away.

Deadlox/Enderlox POV

We all agreed to leave for Budder City next week. One of the reasons for this is that Ileana and I want time to get to know our parents and all the other Immortals. Apparently, the whole Herobrine hates Notch legend is false. Yes, Herobrine and Notch fought a huge battle thousands of years ago, but apparently Herobrine wasn't himself. Something about void snakes, but no one will tell me about them. Ileana and I are also getting to know our true power. And I have to admit, sometimes I scare myself. But as we learn more, more things make more sense. Herobrine and Mother Nature are great teachers, and they tell Ileana and me everything. Except about void snakes, NO ONE will talk about those. I also found out what kind of wood the doors are made of. Apparently, there are such things as ender trees with black wood and dark purple leaves. Mom showed them to me when she brought me to the palace garden. The garden is underground, and makes the Budder Mansion garden seem tiny in comparison. In the garden were also ender flowers and ender mushrooms, both which have healing abilities. There were also flowers, trees, and other plants from both the Overworld and the Ather. I also got to enhance my flying skills (which were never very good to begin with) with my mom, who apparently loved to fly in and out of her pillars. Ileana found out that not only could she teleport herself at will, but others as well. No skin contact needed. Ileana could also summon an army of enderman at will. I could summon an army of zombies at will, along with a few enderman. I once asked my mother were the other enderdragons where, since there used to be hundreds. Mom just shook her head, and explained to me that they were asleep all over the worlds, waiting to be woken up. Ileana and I both agreed it was a great week.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

HuskyMdukip's POV

It's been a week since the second squid attack. We won, but the death toll was unbelievable. Over two hundred dead and another five hundred wounded or missing. Bajan, SSundee, and Gizzy should have died from their wounds, but Bridget, or Healer as we now all call her, managed to save their lives. Apparently, Healer's blood is the equivalent of a regeneration potion and healing potion x10. This explains why she always seems to come out of a fight without even the smallest scratch in her. Healer can also make it so that her skin is like a healing potion, thus the reason everyone under her care heals super quickly. But the reason she only heals them little by little is that when Healer uses her powers, she tires quickly, so if she tried to heal everyone fully, she would eventually cause herself to go into a coma for three to five days. Healer healed Seto first so he could help her make regeneration and healing potions. Although this means Healer will be able to save a lot of people, she won't be able to save those already dead. And then there's Sky. He's been troubled the past few days, and he won't eat, sleep, or rest. According to Ant, he's worried about Deadlox, Ileana, and MunchingBrotato. They've been gone for a week, and I can't blame Sky for worrying. The only thing that cheers him up is Cieldoesminecraft, or Ciel, which is French for 'sky'. Sky met her when helping Seto and Healer deliver regeneration and healing potions to the soldiers. Now you barley see one without the other. I looked out at the ocean; I hope the others are ok.

Enderlox/Deadlox POV

"You guys ready?" Bodil asked us. Everyone nodded their heads, except Ghost and Iron. "Hold on Bodil, my helmet won't screw on right again!"Ghost exclaimed, frustrated. He was trying to get his helmet on, and Iron was helping him. They looked ridiculous. Once the helmet was on properly, Stardust turned towards a blank wall, "All right, to Budder City," and with a wave of her hand, a black swirling portal appeared. "I hate this," Simon muttered. Everyone jumped through except Ileana and I, we looked back at our parents. My mom smiled while Ileana's dad gave us a thumbs up. And with that, hand in hand, Ileana and I jumped through the portal and found ourselves in Budder City. But it was almost completely destroyed. "Where is everybody?"

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I'll try and upload two tomorrow. Also, I appreciate any feedback for this story. Corrections, ideas, etc, I will try to respond to tell you what I think (don't worry I'm a nice person) Thanks!**

**~StardustKMS**


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Deadlox/Enderlox POV

We stood there in top of what used to be an office building, but now it had huge chunk of it missing as if something had taken a huge bite out of it. There were no fires, but you could see where they had been. The hospital was still in one piece, as was the mansion and another office building. All the other buildings had chunks missing from them. "Come on, let's go to the mansion. Our friends should be there," Ghost pointed. And we started to climb down. Brotato and Simon made sure that the ground was stable, and we climbed down that way. "So, what are you going to tell your friends when they ask where've you been?" Stardust asked us halfway down. Everyone stopped at that question except for Bodil and NewMoon. "We'll figure something out," Bodil told us more than her. I shrugged my shoulders and continued climbing down; Jerome probably smelt the enderman in my room, so Ileana and I can make an excuse built off of that.

When we reached the bottom of the building, we started to head towards the mansion, but Star insisted we take the long way around. By the time we had reached the mansion, the sun was starting to set. I opened the door to find myself greeted by a strange face. I girl with chocolate brown hair in a style much like my own, the one eye I could see was the shade of budder, she had a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. She was also wearing a pendent similar to Sky's. The girl's eye widened at the sight of us, and then she ran before I could ask who she was.

"That was weird," I muttered as I let the others in. As I was closing the door, the girl came running back with Sky, Ant, Sparkeltz, Gizzy, SSundee, SethBling, BudderSolace, Preston, Ember, TrueMU, TrueMG, Basher, Husky, Seto, Healer, Bajan, Louis, and Jerome right behind her. "Deadlox, Ileana, Bodil, NewMoon, Ghost, Iron, Simon, Baki, Brotato! Where have you guys been?" Sky practically shouted as he hugged us. "Places. Sky what happened to the city?" I asked him. "The squids attacked us again," SSundee replied. "But everyone's ok?" I asked. Star shook her head, "No, of course not. About 300 people would have died from their wounds including BajanCanadian, SSundee, and GizzyGazza if it wasn't for Healer," Star explained, pointing at Healer. Everyone raised an eyebrow, except for those who had just arrived with me. "Exactly how do you know that? And who are you anyway?" Sky asked her. Star pointed at Bodil, "I'm Stardust, Bodil's little sister. And Seto told me." Seto frowned, "No I didn't," he muttered. "Yes you did, when you were in my looking glass," Star agued. Bodil and NewMoon started cracking up at the looks on everyone's faces.

Sky shook his head, "Never mind, it's nice to meet you Stardust," he said as a few behind him mumbled their "hellos." Ileana and Iron stepped forward. "Our time to ask questions," Ileana started. "Who's she?" Iron asked gesturing towards the strange. The girl waved as Sky introduced us to her, "This is Cieldoesminecraft, Ciel for short. She's a friend of mine," he told us. I could see Preston mouth 'girlfriend' and I smiled. Star started to laugh, "You do know the 'Ciel' is French for 'sky'?" she asked Sky. We all started laughing. "Come on, let's all head towards the Sitting Room where we can all get to know each other," Ember suggested.

While everyone was talking in the Sitting Room, I learned that Preston and Ember were officially dating. Jerome and Louis were caught kissing by Basher, so those two are an item. TrueMU and TrueMG were just starting to date, but it was obvious those two had deep feelings for each other. Sparkeltz had met two ladies when on patrol and was trying to get AntVenom to meet them as well, or at least one. A messenger came during the middle of this bonding time with a letter from Slamacow. His wife had given birth to a baby boy which they named Samuel. NewMoon for some reason found this extremely funny, and broke down laughing. She then whispered into Bodil's ear, who also broke down laughing, and NewMoon also whispered something in Star's ear, who broke down laughing. Ileana, Iron, Ciel, Healer, Louis, and Ember were in the corner talking about who-knows-what, and NewMoon soon joined them. I smiled, it was good to be back with my friends again. But I thought of something, and the smile became fake. The squids could attack any second, and take away almost everything I hold dear. I sighed on the inside, why does there always have to be a dark side to everything?

_Unknown POV_

_I smiled to myself, I would let them rest a bit and be merry. I chuckled, they had no idea of what I had in store for them. "Soon," I told myself, "soon I'll defeat the mortals, and claim what is rightfully mine." I shivered in anticipation, "The throne of the End."_


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Deadlox/Enderlox's POV

I was sitting in my room with Ileana listening to "Fallen Kingdom" by Captain Sparkeltz. It's been three days since we arrived back at Budder City, and nothing had happened, yet. I sighed, I hated war. Everyone is always on edge in between battles, and during the battles everyone is scared for their lives and the lives of their loved ones. I hate war, it brings nothing but sorrow. Ileana looked at the clock, she and the girls were going on patrol together. There was a knock at the door, and IronMaiden pocked her head though the door, "Come on Ileana, time to go." Ileana nodded her head, and then held up one finger. She would be there in a minute. Once Iron was gone, I stood up and hugged Ileana. "Be careful, ok?" I told her. Ileana kissed me, "Don't worry, I'll make it back in one piece." And with that she left. I sunk back into my chair; I had a terrible feeling something was going to go wrong.

HuskyMudkip's POV

I was walking along the beach on patrol with Gizzy. We passed by Iron, Ciel, Ileana, Ember, NewMoon, Healer, Louis, and TrueMG on our way to the forest river. We stopped to chat with the ladies. "So where are ye two headin'?" NewMoon asked. I shrugged my shoulders, "The forest river, why?" I answered. All the girls looked at each other. "But isn't that place, like, infested with squids?" Iron asked. "Oy, that place is arseways. Has been since those eejits made a bags of the bridge," NewMoon said. We all looked at her funny. She scowled, "What?! Stop looking at me like I'm away in the head!" Ember slowly started backing away, "We need to get going anyway," she said. They all nodded their heads. "Alright then, see you guys later," Gizzy said as I waved good bye. When we got to the forest river, there were no squids to be seen. "Hmm, that's weird," I said to myself. I walked closer to the river as Gizzy walked up river to see if there were any squids there. I suddenly felt something grab my leg. "Gizzy, help!" I shouted at him. He was at the bank with a sword drawn by the time I was in the middle of the river, trying desperately to keep my head above water. After all, I'm an amphibian, not a fish, I can't breathe under water. The last thing I saw before my head going under water and getting knocked out was Gizzy slashing away at squids and calling for help.

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, but I was at camp. But know that I will continue posting chapters every night, unless I get stuck.(which is unlikely to happen) **

**~Stardust**


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Enderlox/Deadlox's POV

I was talking with Sky, Bodil, and Preston when Ileana, Ember, Iron, Ciel, and Louis came bursting through the doors to the Entrance Hall. NewMoon and Healer came in behind them carrying a very beat up Gizzy. "What happened?" Sky asked as NewMoon and Healer laid Gizzy gently down on a chair. "He and Mudkip were ambushed by squids at the forest river. We managed to rescue Gizzy before the squids could take him. Mudkip was already long gone by the time we got there. We saw the squids carry him away," Iron blurted out in between her gasping for breath. We all looked at Gizzy and Healer, who was doing whatever she does. By the time Healer was done, Gizzy only had a few minor cuts and bruises, and was sound asleep. Healer, on the other hand, looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep at all. "Jaysus Healer! Ye look wrecked, ye being like that is as useful as a lighthouse on a bog. Stop the lights Healer; you look as shattered as I was this morning!" NewMoon exclaimed. We all looked at her. "What?"

A few hours later, I was waiting in the Meeting Room with Preston, Ember, and Iron. Everyone else was either on patrol or sleeping, and Sky, Bodil, Louis, Ciel, and NewMoon were either waking them all up or calling them in from patrol. "So, anyone know what NewMoon meant earlier by 'shattered'?" Preston asked. Iron nodded her head, "She meant that she was tired, extremely tired." Ember raised her eyebrows, "But NewMoon is never tired. I've woken her up a few times; she just wakes up with a bunch of energy. What on earth could have made her tired?" Ileana crossed her arms, "I'm not sure, but I have an idea. Anyone else see Bodil blush?" before anyone could answer, Bodil and NewMoon walked in. Ileana, Ember, and Iron started to giggle as Preston and I looked at each other.

Ghost soon walked onto the room and joined our conversation. "So what is this meeting about? All Bodil would tell me is that it's urgent." "The squids have captured Husky, and Gizzy was injured," I explained to him. Preston nodded, "And it doesn't help the matters that Husky has vital information." Ember looked up at Preston, "What kind of vital information?" she asked. Preston opened his mouth to answer, but before he could, everyone else came in, including Gizzy. "All right," Sky said, "Let's get this meeting over with."

During the meeting, we agreed to set out a search party. Sky, Ileana, Bodil, NewMoon, Brotato, and I would go out into the ocean to try and find the squid base and rescue Mudkip. It was to be a stealth mission, and we were to try and not attract attention. Oh, and Stardust is coming too. She somehow convinced Sky and Bodil to let her come on the mission. While we were gone, Seto was to take Sky's position as General alongside Ant and Sparkeltz. I appointed Preston to take my position as Colonel. Also, Sky gave Healer and Louis the positions of Majors', permently. I smiled when Ileana was told she was to be a Colonel like me. "You three have earned my trust. I believe having you as higher officers in the Sky Army will give us an advantage over our enemies," Sky had told them when he gave them their badge to shoe their rank. They all had squealed with delight. I gave Ileana a kiss to celebrate, as did Jerome to Louis.

Right now Ileana and I are packing for the mission. "Enderlox?" Ileana asked me. I had made a deal with her and the other Immortals that I was to be called Enderlox when no one else was around, and they would call me Deadlox when we were around our mortal friends. "Yeah sweetheart?" I answered. "Do you think we'll survive this? And if we do, will our secret be safe?" Ileana looked at me with sad eyes. I walked to her and pulled her into my embrace, "Ileana, we will survive, I promise you that. The one thing I can't promise is that our secret will remain hidden. But even if it's revealed, we still have our family, the other Immortals who might as well BE family, and we will ALWAYS have each other," I told her. She sighed, "I know, but I have a terrible feeling something bad is going to happen. And I STILL can't believe Star is coming with us, it's too dangerous." We both laughed, lighting the mood a bit. "I'm glad you're with me Enderlox," Ileana said, burying her face in my chest. I pulled her closer, "So am I, Ileana. So am I," I whispered.

_Stardust's POV_

_I frowned, the future did not look to happy. Or did it? I couldn't tell. I tried peering into my crystal ball again, but the same thing happened. All I could see was black, purple, blue, and green. I sighed in frustration, this wasn't helping. "Any luck?" my brother asked. I shook my head in response. "Maybe if you helped me," I suggested. Bodil crossed his arms, "You know what my answer is." I rolled my eyes, "Come on! Just this once, please! It could be important," I argued, but Bodil didn't move an inch. "Remember what happened last time I tried to look into the future?" he said. NewMoon looked at him with sorrow while I just stamped my foot in frustration. "That was over three thousand years ago!" I exclaimed. NewMoon walked towards me, "The fact remains, he'll not help," she told me, and I sat down in a humph. "But if it means that much to ye, I'll help," she said, trying to comfort me. I nodded, and NewMoon positioned herself opposite me, and we got started. Now it's nearly impossible to scare me, but what NewMoon and I managed to get a glimpse of was terrifying._


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Enderlox/Deadlox's POV

NewMoon woke us up, "Come on, get yer mot up. We need to barrel." I looked up at her, confused. Stardust poked her head around the door, "She means; get your girlfriend up. We need to hurry." NewMoon mumbled something about not needing to be translated while I woke up Ileana. "Huh? Enderlox, what is it?" she asked sleepily. I helped her sit up while I explained, "We're leaving Ileana. For the rescue mission." Ileana looked at the clock, "But it's only 3:30! Why are we leaving so early?" NewMoon cleared her throat, "Because Sky wants an early start. We'll be waiting for ya in the Sitting Room," and with that, NewMoon left. Ileana sighed, "I hope the others are up. I don't want to leave without saying goodbye." I squeezed her hand in reassurance, "Don't worry, I'm sure they feel the same."

When we went to the Sitting Room, everyone was already there saying their good-byes. SethBling, Gizzy, Basher, and BudderSolace were the first to say good-bye to me and Ileana. "Good luck," Basher told us as he walked away. No one was smiling. IronMaiden, Ember, Ciel, and TrueMG came up to us with tears flowing down their faces. Louis and Healer weren't crying, but they were close. "Be careful you two!" Iron said as she nearly squeezed the life out of us in her hug. "Be safe," Ember said as she hugged us.

After we had said good-bye to everyone who was staying, we all gathered in the Entrance Hall. I noticed Star whispering something in Ghosts ear, but thought nothing of it. We waved goodbye, and walked through the large doors. Outside, all who were still in the city were waiting for us on the streets with torches in their hands. When we finally reached the ocean, a semi-large boat was waiting for us. We boarded, and were off. I held Ileana's hand as we looked back at the city, you could see all the torches people had lit for us. It felt as if everyone had the same fear, the same thought. We were not to return.

_Stardust's POV_

_I had done it. Bodil wouldn't like it, but it had to be done. I would not let what NewMoon and I saw in the crystal ball come true. I peeked back at the small chest, hidden underneath various things. Inside the chest held my crystal ball. I looked back at the city, my brother wouldn't like it, but I was going to take matters into my own hands if things went sour. Even if it meant death. I closed my eyes, whatever path we took, death would follow. I opened my eyes again and looked at NewMoon and Bodil, holding hands as we parted. I looked at the others; Enderlox and Ileana were doing the same. Sky was holding something in his hand. I looked closer; it was a picture of Ciel. I looked at Brotato, and saw his thoughts in his eyes. He was thinking of his family. I looked at the city again, getting smaller and smaller the father we went. But you could still see the lights. I swore to myself I would make sure everyone on this boat would make it out alive. Even if I didn't. But where there is death, there is also life._

**Dun dun DUUHHH. Will Star die? Or will someone else die in her stead? And what did she do? Only I know the answers! What do you guys think of this chapter? Also, would you guys like longer chapters? Leave any suggestions and I'll see what I can do. Also, thanks a ton for your support!**

**~StardustKMS**


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Enderlox/Deadlox's POV

Being on this boat can only be described as on boring. Some of us hadn't really brought anything. Sure, we all had duties to do; Sky was steering, Ileana and Brotato were look outs, Bodil and NewMoon had a map and discussed were the squids base would be, Stardust was the cook and medical personal, and I was in charge of everything else, namely, taking care of the ship. But we were still bored. At least, Ileana, Brotato, Star and I were. NewMoon had brought books and maps, but all the books were either about navigation or in a different language. Star had also brought books, but they were all way above our reading level.

Sky raised an eyebrow when Star took out Shakespeare from her chest. "What?" she asked when she noticed Sky's look. He shrugged his shoulders, "You didn't strike me as the Shakespearian type," he explained. Star rolled her eyes, and plumped herself down and started reading. NewMoon and Bodil were pouring over a map and talking in Bulgarian. Ileana soon found something she could do, Star had brought a deck of cards, but they were like none you've ever seen. "Star, is it ok if I look through these?" she asked Star. Star looked up from her book and frowned. She finally nodded her head, "Ok, but be extra careful with them, they were a birthday present and they're extremely old. Antiques even." Ileana nodded her head, and started to carefully lay them out. This left me and Brotato to find something to do.

We eventually started wrestling we got so bored. But as it turned out, Brotato was a pretty good wrestler, and I had a difficult time pinning him down. And it was FUN. Soon enough we were both laughing as we tried to outdo one another. Sky and Ileana started laughing too, most likely because we looked ridiculous. NewMoon, however, did not find our antics quite as amusing. "Will ye two stop acting de maggot!? If ye two don't stop, I'll clatter the both of ye!" Brotato and I only laughed harder, it was hard to take NewMoon seriously when you couldn't understand a word she said.

Soon enough, nighttime fell, and Ileana took her post as look out, and I offered Sky to take the night. "You need your rest Sky," I told him, and he nodded wearily. I watched as everyone except Ileana, Star and I went below deck. Ileana turned to Star, "Aren't you going to sleep?" Star nodded her head, "Of course I am! But not below deck. I prefer to sleep under the stars," she explained. As Stardust retreated towards the bow, Ileana climbed to the crow's nest. "_How's the view up there?" _I asked Ileana. "_Which view? Of the ocean or of the stars? Because one is breath-taking and the other is flat," _Ileana responded. I smiled, hopefully, tonight would be peaceful.

SetoSorcerer's POV

I frowned, Sky had only left this morning, and already things were going astray. I sighed, there was a small swarm of squids near the forest river, and AntVenom, Captain Sparklez and myself were discussing if we should send soldiers or not. "It could be a trap," Ant said again for the millionth time. "But the messenger said that they looked as if they were in a hurry. I sincerely doubt it's a trap," Sparklez said again, also foe the millionth time. I placed my head in my hands, what would Sky do. A thought occurred to me, "Why don't we send a small group of soldiers in first, but have backup? That way, if it is a trap, we can take them by surprise. If it isn't a trap, the backup could help in capturing the squids," I suggested. Ant and Sparklez looked at me. "That," said Ant, "is pure genius." "So who will we send?" Sparklez asked. I answered immediately, "We'll send Louis and her squadron in first, Healer and her squadron can be backup." Ant and Sparklez nodded their heads in agreement. I called for a messenger, and handed her two notes, "Give these to Louis and Healer, and report back here as soon as you've delivered them," I instructed her. She nodded her head and went off running.

Ghosteez's POV

"Where are you four going again?" Gizzy asked us for the thousandth time. I sighed, "I told you Gizzy, it's secret." Basher shook his head, "But you guys can't leave now, not with Sky, Deadlox, Brotato, Ileana, Bodil, NewMoon, and Stardust already gone," Bash insisted. Iron shook her sky-blue hair, "Don't worry guys," she reassured them, "Vicstar123 and Double will be here any day now." Gizzy crossed his arms, "I still don't want you to go," he said. Simon walked past Gizzy and Basher carrying a large potted plant, "Yeah, well I don't want to go either." Baki and Iron tried hard not to laugh at Simon while I just shook my head. I would rather have Simon stay as well, since he doesn't do well on the ocean, but Stardust had ordered us to follow. When we had finished packing the boat, we set off to try and catch up with the others. "And remember, tell no one about this," I called to Gizzy and Basher as we set out. I took the wheel from IronMaiden and set our course. "If I can manipulate the winds in the right direction, we should catch up to the others by tomorrow morning," Iron said, gazing up at the sky. I nodded my head, "Do it." I looked back out at the ocean, Star had wanted us to follow her and the others, but not to let them know. I shook my head, Star never gave a reason why, but the fear in her eyes told me it was serious. I just hope nothing bad happens.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Captain Sparklez's POV

So it turns out I was right about the squids yesterday, they were trying to sneak past us with a few hostages. The people they had captured were all unconscious, but otherwise, ok. The squids that weren't killed were captured, and we (meaning Seto, Ant, and myself) wanted to bring them in for questioning. That's what we're doing this afternoon. I looked at my watch, I still had about 3 hours. I finally arrived at my destination, the only office building that hadn't been destroyed. Since then, it had become living quarters for the soldiers. Two other buildings were also repaired so it wouldn't become crowded, and currently three more were under repairs.

I walked up the staircase to room number 15. I knocked on the door, and waited. Soon enough, a woman in her early thirties opened the door. She had dark brown hair, chocolate eyes, and she wore glasses like my own. She also wore s black tank-top with matching black jeans, and she wore a red belt to top it all off. "Hello Sparklez, what can I do for you?" She asked me as I walked in. I smiled at her, "Not much Glimmer, I just wanted to see if you and Venomess were interested in hearing the questioning this afternoon." Captain Glimmer was her full name/title. I had met her and her friend, AntVenomess, when on patrol. Venomess poked her head around a corner, "Yes we're interested! I heard only the people in the Budder Mansion got to go," she said. AntVenomess had dark purple hair with light purple eyes, she had an outfit similar to Ant's, except instead of pants, she had a skirt that ended above her knees. I shrugged my shoulders, "Or if you get a personal invitation from one of them," I replied. Venomess shrieked with delight while Glimmer just smiled. "We'll come," she told me. I nodded my head. "In that case," I said while walking towards the door, "Let's get moving, I need to get you two cleared with Seto and Ant first."

Soon enough we were at the Budder Mansion, Ant and Seto were discussing something with Preston. I told Glimmer and Venomess to wait, and I walked over to Ant, Seto, and Preston. "Am I interrupting something?" I asked, Ant shook his head. "We were just about finished," Seto explained, and then frowned. "Who are they? The interrogation is in one hour," Seto asked while gesturing towards Glimmer and Venomess. "They're friends of mine, and I would like for them to be present at the interrogation," I explained. Ant looked at them, "And why do you want them at the interrogation?" he asked. "Because they are both very intelligent and I believe they can help. Let them be at the interrogation, I promise you two, you won't regret it," I was trying my best to get those two in. I knew Ant would agree to let the girls stay, Seto was harder to read. As predicted, Ant nodded his consent, Seto on the other hand, was still thinking. Preston was standing quietly this whole time listening. Seto finally gave his nod of approval.

I called the girls over, "Glimmer, Venomess, come over." They hurried over, "Seto, Ant, Preston, I would like to introduce you to Captain Glimmer and AntVenomess, friends of mine from patrol," I introduced the two ladies to my friends. I turned to Glimmer and Venomess again, "You two are to be present at the interrogation." Glimmer smiled while Venomess squealed with delight. Seto raised an eyebrow at this reaction while Ant and Preston smiled. "It's nice to meet you two," he said while Ant shook their hands. "So where will the interrogation be held?" Glimmer asked. "It'll be held in the interrogation room of course," Seto answered. Venomess gave him a confused look, "I didn't know the Budder Mansion had an interrogation room," she said. Ant and Preston shrugged their shoulders, "It's one of those rooms we don't let the public know we have." Glimmer raised an eyebrow at this, "And what do you mean by 'one' of the rooms? There's more?" she asked. I smiled as Ant, Preston, and Seto glanced at each other nervously, there was no getting pass Glimmer.

The interrogation was about to start, and everyone was there, except for Sky and the others of course. Now below the first floor of the Budder Mansion are two other floors, and both floors are both five blocks high. The interrogation room is technically two rooms; the place where we interrogate the prisoners, and the place where everyone listens in to the interrogation. The "Cube" is only five blocks (bl for short) in diameter with a three bl desk in the middle. The ceiling is 10 bl high, but the reason for the high ceiling is so everyone in the "Hearing Room" can see what goes on. The "Hearing Room" is 11 bl in diameter, though only 3 bl in. The windows to see into the Cube are tainted black in a way so that we can see in, but no one can see out. Also, surrounding the Cube are four desks for anyone there, and on the four desks are several mikes. The way an interrogation works for us is that someone is elected to question, but they have a device in their ear that is connected to the mikes. Anyone could tell the chosen questioner to ask a question through the mikes. There were enough seats for everyone, but I noticed Ghost and a few others were not present, they must have volunteered to go on patrol during the interrogation.

Ant, Glimmer, Venomess, and I found ourselves seats. There were five mikes to a wall, totaling to 20 mikes. AntVenom and AntVenomess were sitting at the two at the end with Captain Glimmer in the middle, and I sitting next to her. SSundee soon sat next to me, filling this side of the Hearing Room. To my left, I saw Bajan, Healer, Louis, Jerome, and Ciel sit down. To my right, I saw TrueMU, TrueMG, Preston, Ember, and Budder Solace sit down. And in front, I saw Basher, Gizzy, SethBling, and KKomics sit down, leaving one seat open. In the middle of the Cube, you could see the cage in which one of the squids we had captured was in on one side of the desk. On the other side was a chair, though it was rarely used. The walls of the Cube are white except for the windows, and Seto would come through a hidden door once he was ready. Glimmer leaned over and whispered, "When will the interrogation begin?" I whispered back, "When Seto is ready and walks though the door." And at that moment, Set walked through the camouflaged door, and sat down in the chair. The interrogation had begun.

Enderlox/Deadlox's POV

I squinted into the morning sun, I could've sworn I saw a boat like ours, but with the sun, it was hard to tell. Ileana had spotted something at four in the morning, but we couldn't make anything out. I sighed, we were probably seeing things. Star had warned us about seeing mirages, and I guess this was just one of those. No need to tell Sky. Ileana yawned from her crow's nest, and I yawned too. Star had woken up about an hour ago, and had promised us breakfast, or, supper, when Sky and Brotato came up to take their positions. But that was an hour ago, at five in the morning. I sighed, hopefully Sky and Brotato would come up soon, Ileana and I were both tired to the bone. I heard footsteps, and looked hoping to see one of the two. NewMoon came up, I sighed, so much for that. NewMoon took one look at me and Ileana, and ordered us below deck. "Ye two look absolutely shattered; I'll take over steering for ya, and keep a sharp eye out as well. Now git!" NewMoon ordered, to which we happily obliged. We went below deck to see Sky and Brotato nearly half asleep at the dining table. There were also two bowls of mushroom soup. Ileana and I sat down and ate without saying a word. Soon we were done and left to our sleeping quarters. I practically collapsed onto the bed while Ileana sat down. She eventually curled up beside me and fell asleep. I stayed awake for a few more minutes, but eventually fell into a deep sleep.

Skydoesminecraft's POV

When I went above deck to take over steering, I found NewMoon at the wheel singing a song. I had no idea NewMoon could sing like that. She must be singing an old Irish song, because I had never heard it before, and I could barley understand what she was singing, though I occasionally caught the words "Irish Rover". When she sang the last lines, she sang, "Turned nine times around, and the poor dog was drowned. I'm the last of the Irish Rover!" I raised an eyebrow, what?! NewMoon saw me and smiled, "Morning Sky, fine day ahead," she said in her usual cheerful tone. "Good Morning NewMoon, what song were you singing?" NewMoon laughed, "Oh, ye heard me singing did ya? Dat, my culchie friend, is the 'Irish Rover'. A perfect song for sailing the seven seas. Would ye like me to teach it?" she offered. I shrugged my shoulders in response, why not? It would give me something to do. I took my place behind the wheel, and NewMoon started teaching me the song.

_**Irish Rover**_

_In the year of our Lord, eighteen hundred and six_

_We set sail from the fair cove of Cork._

_We were bond far away with a cargo of bricks_

_For the fine city hall of New York._

_In a very a fine craft, she was rigged fore and aft_

_And oh, how the wild winds drove her._

_She had twenty-three masts and withstood many a blast_

_And we called her the Irish Rover._

_There was Barney McGee from the banks of the Lee. _

_There was Hogan from County Tyrone._

_There was Johnny McGurk who was scared stiff of work_

_And a chap from Westmeath called Malone._

_There was Slugger O'Toole who was drunk as a rule, _

_And fighting Bill Casey from Dover._

_There was Dooley from Clare who was strong as a bear,_

_And was skipper of the Irish Rover._

_We had one million bales of old billy goats' tails,_

_We had two million buckets of stones._

_We had three million sides of old blind horses hides,_

_We had four million packets of bones._

_We had five million hogs, we had six million dogs, _

_And seven million barrels of porter._

_We had eight million bags of the best Sligo rags_

_In the hold of the Irish Rover._

_We had sailed seven years when the measles broke out_

_And the ship lost her way in the fog._

_And the whole of the crew was reduced onto two,_

'_Twas myself and the captain's old dog._

_Then the ship struck a rock, Oh Lord, what a shock, _

_And then she heeled right over,_

_Turned nine times around, and the poor dog was drowned,_

_I'm the last of the Irish Rover._

While NewMoon was teaching me the song, Brotato came up and joined in. It took us a good hour to learn the song, but it was fun. Bodil and Star came up when we had finished singing the whole song through. "Singing without me? And one of my favorite songs too," Stardust said, shaking her head. Bodil just laughed. NewMoon walked over to them, "It's alright, we'll just sing it together," said. And NewMoon started to sing the "Irish Rover" again, but this time Stardust and Bodil joined in. After they, Star ran below deck to get something, and came back up with a banjo. NewMoon and Bodil laughed while we just stared, who brought a banjo on a rescue mission? Star smiled and said, "I think I know what we're going to be doing today." She then struck a chord and NewMoon brought out a fiddle and gave it to Bodil. The three then played and sang old Irish songs. I smiled as they sang and danced, it was going to be an interesting day.

Baki's POV

We had indeed caught up to Sky, Brotato, Enderlox, Ileana, Bodil, NewMoon, and Stardust early this morning as IronMaiden had predicted. We stayed far enough away for them to barley see us. Iron insisted it was best to this. Star had said she would convince anyone who saw us that we were a mirage. I looked at Ghost, who was steering. "Ghost, can you hear that?" I asked him. Iron and Simon looked up from their card game. Everyone got quiet, and over the waves, you could hear singing. "You've got to be kidding me," Simon muttered, you could hear NewMoon, Brotato, and Sky singing. Iron shrugged her shoulders, "At least we know they're ok." An hour later, you could hear someone playing the banjo and the fiddle. Ghost, Iron, and I laughed, leave it to Star to bring instruments on a rescue mission. Eventually, we returned to what we were doing before, with the music from the other boat flowing over the waves. One could almost forget the danger we were in.

_Unknown POV_

_I frowned, I was not happy. "What do you mean, they got captured?" I asked my minion. He trembled as he answered, "Five of our comrads were captured and another six killed by humans." "FOOL!" I screamed, "DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?"_ The worthless creature inched back a bit, "No my Queen." "Of course you don't, blithering idiot. Those damn mortals will most likely torture those weaklings to talk." I sat back down on my throne, this complicated things. I would have to send a small force of my minions to the city, try and set back any plans they have. "Go, get out of my sight." I ordered. I then called Squiled, my most powerful minion. "Send out a small force to Budder City, and make it fast. I want to weaken them some more." He bowed, and left the room. I stared out into space, something was happening. Things were being set in motion, things even I could not control.

**Hey guys, sorry this took so long to write, but I've been busy. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you're interested in how the "Irish Rover" sounds like, go on YouTube and look up (?). See ya!**

**~StardustKMS**


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Interrogation Room

Seto sat down in the chair across from the cage in which the squid was being held. After a moment of silence, Seto began asking the squid questions. "Who is commanding you?" he asked. The squid made a noise that sounded like chuckling, "The grand Empress_," _it responded. Seto frowned, "Who is this grand empress?" But the squid just laughed. "Answer me!" Seto shouted, standing up. Basher buzzed in his mike, "Try asking about the people they're experimenting on. Why are they doing it?" Seto sat back down. "Why are you experimenting on humans?" he asked. The squid hissed, "Our business is our own." Seto's eyes flared up, and the squid hissed in pain, "Answer me!" Seto said again, but the squid remained silent. AntVenomess buzzed, "Ask how they're doing these experiments." Seto sighed. "How are you doing these experiments?" he asked the squid. The squid murmured, "Wouldn't you like to know." After waiting a few seconds, Seto asked, "Well?" The squid said nothing. Healer buzzed, and Seto asked her question, "Where are getting the technology to do these experiments?" "I don't know," the squid answered back, all too happily. "He's lying," Louis whispered to Jerome. Louis then buzzed, "We're getting no were with finding out about the experiments. Seto, try asking about when will the next attack is." Seto nodded slightly, and asked the squid, "When will the next attack be?" the squid replied after a few seconds, "Only time will tell." Several groans in the Hearing Room. "This is getting us nowhere," TrueMU muttered. Ember sighed and buzzed, "Try asking about the squid's secret base." Seto looked at the squid with resent, and asked him, "Where is your secret base?" "It is no secret, the ocean is our base," the squid replied. Seto frowned. SethBling buzzed, "Ask how we can get there." Seto shifted, this wasn't going well. "How can we get to the squid base?" Seto asked. The squid did not answer at first, but finally it said, "Only a squid can go there and come back alive." A thought suddenly came to Seto. "Why are we at war in the first place this time? What caused this war to start in the first place? What changed from, say, last year?" Seto asked. Everyone in the Hearing Room got quiet. The squid did not answer for a long while. Just as Seto was about to give up, the squid said, "Only my Empress knows." Everyone in the Hearing Room groaned. Captain Sparklez buzzed, "Seto, get up here, we need to talk." Seto stood up, and walked out of the room, leaving the squid in its cage.

I think we should send someone else down there," Healer argued. Several voices spoke up at once. "What's the point? If Seto can't get through, no one can." "I think you're right, we need to send someone else down." "Who would go down?" etc. "QUIET!" Captain Glimmer shouted. Everyone got quiet. "Thank you Glimmer," Sparklez said. "Alright, all those in favor of sending someone else down, raise their hands," Ant said. 11 people raised their hands. "All those in favor of not sending someone else down?" 8 people raised their hands. "Ok, we'll send someone else down," Sparklez said."But who are we going to send down?" SethBling asked. Seto spoke up, "First up, do we have any volunteers?" Healer and Glimmer's hands shot up. Seto looked at the two women, and backed away, "I'll let you two settle this." Everyone nodded in agreement, and Healer and Glimmer stepped outside the room. An hour later, they came back into the room. "Well?" Bash asked. Healer sat down, "Glimmer and I talked it over, and we have decided that she will be interrogating the squid next," Healer said. Louis looked between the two, "Wait, there was no staring contest?" she asked. Glimmer shook her head. "We tried that, but neither of us would back down."

Glimmer walked into the Cube, and sat down across from the squid. "Let's try again shall we?" Glimmer said. The squid snorted. "You cannot break me, no matter whom you send," the squid told her. Glimmer glared at the squid. The squid to everyone's surprise (except Sparklez, Venomess, Healer, and Louis) backed away to the corner of his cage. "Of course," it whimpered, "you could be an exception." Glimmer sat up straighter, and asked the squid, "The grand empress you mentioned before, who is she?" The squid remained silent at first, but once Glimmer glared at it again, it whimpered and replied "She is known as Empress Squilna." "Why are you experimenting on humans?" "To test your strengths and weaknesses." "There's more, isn't there?" ". . ." "Tell me now!" "totryandmakemoresoldierstoaddtoourarmy!" "How are you doing these experiments?" "With needles, knifes, spare parts, machines, everything you can imagine." "Where are you getting the knowledge and supplies to do these experiments?" ". . ." "NOW!" "The Void! The Void!" ". . . what is the Void?" "Must you ask, the name says everything." "Fine, where is the Void?" "The Void cannot be said where nor when, but. . ." "But?" "The End is in the Void." "So you're getting everything from the End?" "No." "Ok then, next question. When will the next attack be?" "I don't know, we just go when we're told." "Where is your secret base?" "In the middle of the ocean, below an island surrounded by a great fog." "How do we get to the base?" ". . ." "Answer me." "You can get there by traveling North of here for several days. Once you see the rock shaped like a squid, turn West until you reach the island of walking trees. Once there, the trees will show you the way through the fog." "Is there a catch?" "Yes, you must somehow please the trees first. If you don't, they will kill you." "Alright, final question. Why are we at war in the first place this time? What caused this war to start in the first place? What changed?" Silence filled the room. Finally, the squid answered, "I don't know. My empress announced we would be going to war several moons ago. Known of us knows why except for maybe the Empresses second-in-command." Glimmer stood up, "Thank you, for your cooperation." And with that, she walked out of the room, and the squid was returned to his jail cell.

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took SO long to come out, but I've been working on other projects. One of them is called "The Prophecy" which is just another action packed fanfic like this one, but a little bit different. Go check it out (please!) My other project is called "Project Random". This one I DEFENTLY want you guys to check out because, well, my sister (evemornstar) and I are doing this thing were we get to take turns writing chapters. And YOU can write a chapter too! Go check it out for more information (please please PLEASE!) It'd be fun! That's all for now. Bye! :D**

**~StardustKMS**


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

AntVenom's POV

After the interrogation, Seto, Sparklez, Glimmer, Healer, Venomess, and I held a meeting about what we had learned. "First things first," Venomess said, "How are we going to get those instructions to the squid base to Sky and the others?" We sat in silence, Sky and the others were miles away by now, and there was no way we would be able to find them in time. "Perhaps," Seto said, breaking the silence, "I could try and form a mental link with Stardust, and relay what we've learned from the squid through her." Healer crossed her arms, "It's a good plan Seto," she said, "But I have one tiny problem with it." Everyone looked at Healer, "And what's that?" I asked her. "Why Stardust?" she asked. Everyone then looked at Seto. "She has a point," Glimmer said. Seto crossed his arms, "I have reason to believe that Stardust is a sorceress-in-training. If this is true, than a mental link between us will not be that hard to establish."Sparklez snickered. "What's so funny?" I asked him. "If Seto's suspicions are correct about Stardust, we could be in deep trouble," he replied."What do you mean?" Venomess asked him. "Well," Sparklez explained, "If Stardust really is a sorceress-in-training; imagine all the trolls Bodil could pull off when she becomes a fully fledged sorceress. Star is his little sister after all." Everyone in the room groaned. "On that note," Healer said, "Seto, get started on forming that link."

Sky's POV

The sun was starting to set. Stardust was below deck cooking, Bodil and NewMoon are probably arguing about what direction to go, I can't tell because I dint speak Bulgarian. Brotato and I are playing Go Mine. We had anchored the ship sometime in the afternoon when we saw a squid. The squid was long gone, but we were still here trying to decide which direction we should go. Deadlox and Ileana came up from below deck. "Evening guys, what's going on?"Ileana asked as she and Deadlox sat down beside Brotato and me. "We're waiting for those two to figure out which way we're going to go," I said while gesturing towards NewMoon and Bodil. "You guys want to join our game while we wait?" Brotato asked them. Deadlox and Ileana nodded their heads and Brotato gave them their cards while I reshuffled the deck. "All right, lady's first," Brotato said. Ileana nodded and looked at her cards. "Let's see. Sky, do have any . . ."

A few minutes later, Stardust came up with our supper and Deadlox and Ileana's breakfast. Star joined our game of Go Mine when we started a new game. After about three games of Go Mine, Star stood up and stretched. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting bored of Go Mine." I sighed and said, "But there's nothing else to do." Star smiled, "But there is. How would you guys like to have your future told?" This caught Bodil's attention. "Star, you can't," Bodil started to say, but Star interrupted him, "But I can." With that, Star walked to one of the small chests onboard and rummaged through it. After a few seconds, Star brought out her deck of cards that she had allowed Ileana to look at earlier, and a crystal ball.

"Why do you have a crystal ball?" I asked. "She's not suppose to," Bodil said while walking up to Stardust. I was shocked, Bodil was never angry, let alone not smile. He and Star held eye-contact for about ten minutes. Almost like they were having a conversation we couldn't hear. Finally, Bodil turned around and stormed back to NewMoon. Star, on the other hand, was smiling with enormous pride. Apparently, she had won whatever argument they had. Star grabbed a torch and set it in the center of the boat, and then sat down next to it, placing her crystal ball in front of her. "So," she said, "Who's first?" I stepped forward; I wanted to try this out. I sat down across from Stardust with the crystal in between us. To my surprise, Star moved the crystal ball aside and started shuffling her cards. "I only use the crystal ball when I need to see the future more clearly, and even then, what I see might not make sense. For this, the cards will suffice," Star explained. Soon she had all the cards face down in front of me."Now, choice ten cards with your eyes closed. Let your hand pick the cards, not your hands," she told me. I scanned the cards before closing my eyes. There had to be about a hundred cards. I chose my ten cards, and gave them to Star. It was weird though, when I was choosing the cards, it was almost as if a small force lead my hand to the cards I had picked. "You may open your eyes now," Star told me. When I opened my eyes, Star had all the cards I had not picked in a neat pile besides her crystal ball. The ten cards I had chosen were in a row in front of me face down.

"Let's begin, shall we?"Star asked. She reached for the first card and flipped it over, revealing an image that looked like a squid in a stone tower. Star smiled as she said, "It seems to me that you will find the squid's base." Star flipped over the next card, revealing an image of another squid, but this one was on a throne with a crown on its head. I bristled, I knew who it represented. "You shall meet the squid ruler," Star said, placing down the card back in its place. Star then flipped over the next card, and frowned. This card had the image of two arrows, one over the other, both dripping blood. "What does this card tell you?" I asked, worried. "It tells me," Star said, "that you will go through a lot a pain." I shivered. "But," Star said, in a more lightful tone, "You will be freed from whatever is causing you this pain." With that said, she flipped over the next card, revealing the image of a bird flying from a cage. "However," Star continued, "something will change." She flipped over the next card to reveal a crescent moon. "What will change?" I asked. Star smiled," I don't know; let's ask the next ask the next card shall we?" Star flipped over the next card to reveal an ankh (Egyptian symbol of life) in the center of a circle. The circle was in the center of a tilted square, which had triangles on the circle with the tips jutting out of the square, making it look like a star almost. "Star, what is that?" asked Brotato, whom had been watching. Ileana frowned and whispered something in Deadlox's ear, they had been watching as well. Star just smiled, and looked at me. "Sky, do you know who the Immortals are?" I nodded my head, "Yeah, they're Notch, Mother Nature, the Queen of Lights, Herobrine, the Ender Dragon Queen, and the Enderman King. But they're just legends, stories to scare children. But what do they have to do with this?" Star tapped her finger on the card, "This," she explained, "is their symbol." I stared at the card. Now I remember, I had seen this symbol before, on the cover of a book that had all the legends about the Immortals in it. "But what does this mean?" I asked Star. She waved her hand dismissively, "Only time will tell," she replied, and reached for the next card. She flipped it over, revealing an iron sword in the center of a circle. "A long war is coming," Star said, I frowned. "How long is long?" I asked. Star shrugged. "That is a question we'd have to ask the crystal ball," she explained. She then smiled, "Let's see what happens during this war," and a highly exquisite heart. "It seems to me that you shall find love during this war." Brotato started to snicker, and Star smiled. "Or perhaps," she said, "You already have." I fumbled with the picture of Ciel in my pocket. Star flipped over the next card. It had an ankh in the center, with a waxing moon above it. "What about this one? What does this one say?" I asked. "Do you really want to know?" Star asked me. I nodded my head eagerly. "Children." Brotato broke down laughing while I sat there with my mouth hanging open. I looked at Deadlox and Ileana to see them trying not to laugh. "Maybe the card is wrong," I muttered, but Star shook her head. "The cards never lie," she told me. I sighed, and looked at the cards in front of me. There was one left. Everyone (except Bodil and NewMoon) leaned in, wondering what the last card would say. Star flipped it over, revealing a clock in the center, with a single seed above it, and an old tree below it. Star frowned and muttered, "But that's impossible." I fidgeted with my fingers, not sure if this was a good or a bad thing. "What's impossible?" Bodil asked, making me jump. Star showed him the card as I asked "What does it say?" Star looked at me, "It says that even though your mind ages, your body will remain young, sort of. Like your lifespan is stretched, except x100." Bodil shook his head, "But that's impossible." "But Star just said a few minutes ago that the cards never lie," I pointed out.

Suddenly, Stardust went rigged. "Star, are you ok?" Brotato asked. When Stardust spoke, it sounded as if someone else was speaking with her. "Star is fine, I, however, am exhausted." "Seto? Is that you?" I asked. Star, er, Seto, nodded Star's head. "Seto, what on earth are you doing to Star?" Deadlox asked. "I am simply speaking through her to give you guy's important information," Seto said. I frowned, "What important information?" I asked. "Sky, we managed to capture a few squids. We interrogated one of them, and we found out how to get to their base, among other things," Seto replied. NewMoon walked over with the map and a pen. "Ok then, shoot," she told Seto with the pen in her hand. "All right, the squid said to travel north from the city until you reached the rock shaped like a squid," Seto started. "Squid Rock," Ileana said. Star nodded. "After you get there, turn west until you reach the island of walking trees." I raised an eyebrow, "Walking trees? Really?" I asked. Seto nodded Star's head, "Yeah, once you get there, you must please them so they can show you a safe way through the fog." "Hold up," Deadlox interrupted, "What about a fog? Can't we just go around it?" Star blinked, "Oh yeah, I forgot. Their base is underneath an island that's surrounded by a fog." I nodded my head, "Is that all?" I asked Seto. He nodded.

"Do you have all of that NewMoon?" I asked her. She nodded her head. "Seto, before, you said 'among other things'. What were you talking about?" Deadlox asked. "I'd tell you," Seto replied, "But Stardust is starting to, 'kick me out', as you would. I'll transfer the information into Star's mind, and she can tell you herself." Stardust then shuddered, and collapsed. "Star? Star! Are you ok?" Bodil asked while shaking her. Stardust didn't respond, instead, she started snoring. Bodil sighed in relief as NewMoon laughed. I yawned, and noticed that Brotato had started to nod off as well. NewMoon only laughed harder at this, and helped us up. "All right ye two, it's about time ye two hit the scratcher." As I walked towards the stairs to go below deck I said, "Goodnight Deadlox, Ileana." "Goodnight Sky," Ileana said while Deadlox smiled at me.

Deadlox/Enderlox's POV

As Sky, Brotato, and NewMoon went below deck, Bodil picked up the sleeping girl and carried her to her bed. Meanwhile, Ileana and I set the sails, and hoisted the anchor. By the time I was at the wheel, Bodil and NewMoon were besides me with the map. "We're here," Bodil said, pointing at a certain point on the map. "And we need to get here," NewMoon said, pointing at a small dot on the map. Squid Rock. "We should get there in about three days," Bodil finished. I nodded my head and set the course. Bodil and NewMoon went below deck and I looked ahead. With my night vision, the night was crystal clear.

IronMaiden's POV

I sighed, "Why aren't they moving?" I asked Ghost. Ghost shrugged his shoulders. It had been hours since the others took anchor. "Guys! Where are all the potatoes?!" Simon exclaimed. I rolled my eyes when I turned around. Simon had grown a vine and had it get the chest with all our food in it. I walked over and took the chest from him. "We don't have any potatoes Simon," Baki explained as I put the chest back. "There were none left when we set sail. Apparently NewMoon had taken them all with her when she left," Baki told him. Simon crossed his arms and pouted. Baki and I walked towards Ghost. "Why did we have to bring him again?" Baki asked. Ghost sighed, "Because Stardust said to." I looked at their boat, which was getting harder to see with the setting sun. "Ghost, why do you think Star wanted Simon on this mission. She knows perfectly well that Simon is useless when not on land." I asked him. I heard Simon shout from his seat, "Hey!" Ghost shrugged his shoulders. "Perhaps she saw something in her crystal ball that caused her to want him to come along," he suggested. Baki and I nodded our heads in agreement. A few hours later, Baki nudged Ghost, "Look, they're moving." I concentrated my magic on the anchor, and lifted it up from the ocean floor as Baki set the sails. I looked at the others boat, wondering what happened onboard their ship.

_Unknown POV_

_One of my subjects came up to me and bowed. "My empress, I bring news." I looked at him, and recognized him. It was Squidoro, one of my strongest and most loyal subjects. "Yes Squidoro, what is it?" I demanded. "We have yet to break the amphibian they call HuskyMudkips," he told me. I nodded my head, "I expected as much, is there more?" Squidoro nodded his head, "A group of our human snatchers have been kidnapped. Our inside source said that the group leader had been taken in for questioning by the human leaders. We don't know if he talked or not." I scowled, and then smiled. "My empress, what is your command?" he asked me. "Have the squids that have been captured killed. I don't want them spilling any more of our secrets if they already have. We need not worry if those pesky humans at the city know how to us. They've already sent some of their own to find us, and have no way of finding nor communicating with them. We still have plenty of time to break the prisoner. Squidoro bowed, and swam away to carry out my orders._


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

**Two Days Later.**

Preston's POV

I was walking with Ember in the mansions garden, when Ember asked me an important question. "Preston, when HuskyMudkips got kidnapped that day, you said something about him havening vital information. You never told me what that information was." I paused a moment. "Well?" Ember asked, looking at me expectantly. I continued walking as I explained, "It's kind of hard to explain Ember. You see, the morning Husky got captured, he told us that he had vital information for us, and that he would tell us after he and Gizzy got back from doing patrol at the forest river. We never found out what it was. Hell, we don't even know what it's about." Ember looked at me with her red eyes. "And what about all the things the squids could find out from him? What would we do?" she asked me, worried. I laughed, "Husky? Succumb to the squids? We have nothing to worry about sweetheart. Husky won't tell the squids anything, except a few new insults." Ember smiled, "You called me sweetheart." She pulled out a fire resistance potion, and drank it. She dropped the now empty bottle as I pulled her into a kiss.

Once we had pulled apart, Ember and I continued walking. After a while, I heard footsteps behind us, and turned around to see a young boy with blond hair, light blue eyes, black and yellow checkered hoodie, jeans, and flight goggles resting on his forehead. "Sergeant Preston," he panted. "Yes, what is it?" I asked him. "Vickstar123 and Double have arrived at the mansion," he told me. "Thank you for this information. . .?" Ember said, waiting to hear the boy's name. "Sep651, or just Sep." "Well then Sep, go back and tell the others that we shall be there in a few minutes." Sep651 nodded his head, and dashed off in the direction he had come.

As we arrived at the mansion, we saw Vickstar, Double, and a few others we did not recognized. "Hey! IckyVicky! Double! Nice to see you guys again," I greeted them. "Hey Preston, it's nice to see you too," Vickstar said. "Guys, this is Ember. She's my girlfriend," I said as Ember shook their hands, "It's nice to meet you guys." I gestured towards the people behind them. "So who are they?" I asked. Double motioned for them to come forward. "This is KTsnowboards," he said as a girl with a dark blue long-sleeved t-shirt, dark blue jeans, dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a dark tan stepped forward. "This is Basheret," Double continued as a watermelon with short pink hair with black dots in it, 3D glasses, a light blue t-shirt, a hot-pink belt, and a white mini-skirt stepped forward. "And this is Snowflake," Double finished as a snowwoman with a purple scarf stepped forward. "They're here to help," Vickstar said. "Good. We need all the help we can get," Ciel said as she and a few others walked up behind us. "Welcome to Budder Mansion, let us show you to were you will be staying."

Deadlox/Enderlox's POV

I squinted into the wind and rain. This storm had been raging since early this morning, and Ileana and I had stayed up to help navigate the boat in the storm. "Do you see anything Deadlox?" Sky shouted from behind the wheel. "No," I shouted back at him. I looked back to see Sky, Ileana, and NewMoon struggling with the wheel, Brotato was struggling with the sails. Bodil was below deck making sure nothing leaked. Stardust was at the stern doing who-knows-what.

I squinted, it looked to me like a rock. It had been several hours, and it seemed to me as if we've finally found something in this storm. "Brotato, put down the anchor! I see something big, and we're headed right for it!" I shouted. "Prepare to anchor!" Brotato shouted. "Preparing to anchor!" Sky shouted back, and he turned the ship sharply towards port. I rushed over towards NewMoon and Brotato, who were hauling the heavy anchor, and helped them throw it overboard. Ileana had gone below deck to take over Bodil's job, and Bodil had gone to the stern to get his little sister. "Heads up!" NewMoon shouted. We all looked up to see a huge wave coming straight towards us. It came crashing down, and the next thing I know, we're all soaking wet. Bodil and Stardust came towards us. "Sky!" Bodil shouted, "Give Star your amulet!" Sky looked at Bodil and Stardust, who was shaking in Bodil's arms. "Why does she need my amulet?" Sky shouted over the wind and crashing waves. "Just give her the bleedin amulet!" NewMoon shouted at Sky. Sky looked at NewMoon, then at Star and Bodil, then at me. I nodded my head, and Sky took off his amulet, and held it out towards Stardust. Star reached out a shaking hand, and grasped the amulet. With some help from Bodil, Star walked up to the bow. Star held up the amulet, and it started to glow. A green mist then curled up Stardust's arm, and flowed into the amulet. The mist kept flowing into the amulet for a few more minutes, and then it stopped. The amulet glowed brightly for a few seconds, and then the green mist exploded from the amulet, all the while chasing the storm away. The wind died down and the waves became calm, and the sun shown.

As we were looking up at the sky in amazement, I heard a 'thunk', and looked to see Stardust on the ground shivering. NewMoon rushed over as Bodil picked Star up. "Is she ok? What happened? How did she do that?" Sky asked as NewMoon handed him back his amulet. "Stardust is a sorceress-in-training, and can manipulate the environment around her, including the weather. Since she's not a full-on sorceress, she needed something to help channel her power to perform such a powerful spell. Your amulet is a strong conductor for magic, which is why she needed it. But performing such a large spell has worn Star out, and she's also freezing cold from the cold wind and rain," Bodil explained. Sky nodded his head, and Bodil carried Stardust below deck. As he was walking down the stairs, Ileana came up. "Why on earth is Star shivering so badly? What happened?" she asked me. She then looked up at the sky, "What did I miss?" I put my arm around Ileana. "I'll explain later, but we have bigger things to worry about," I told her as I turned around. Ileana and the others turned with me. "We've found Squid Rock."

Baki's POV

I lay in the deck, confused. "What happened to the storm?" Simon asked, I sat up, this morning when we entered the storm, IronMaiden and Stardust had formed some sort of link so we didn't lose each other. A wave had come and knocked IronMaiden out cold, breaking the link. That set all of us into a panic. Next thing we know, we get knocked over by a green light and the storm has just vanished. I heard a groan and looked over to see Iron coming to her senses. I walked towards Simon to see if he was alright as Ghost tended to Iron. "Simon, are you all right?" I asked him. He said nothing but just kept staring out at the sea. I looked in that direction to see what he was staring at and my mouth dropped. "Hey guys," I said. "What is it Baki?" Ghost asked me as he helped Iron up. "I think they found the Squid rock."

_Unknown POV_

_I walked into the jail cell, "Good day." I said. The prisoner growled, "What do you want?" he asked. I smiled, "I only wish to know how to infiltrate the city. I want to know all of Sky army's and Ant Army's weaknesses. I want to know all the strong points and weak points. I want to know _everything_." The prisoner let out a hoarse laugh, "Is that the mighty empress wishes to know? Well too bad, you picked the wrong amphibian bitch." The guards pointed their swords, the penalty of death awaits all who insult me. I frowned, the prisoner would not talk anytime soon; but we had yet to put him through everything. "Bring me my whip and move him to a different cell." I ordered. The guards bowed and one swam off to fetch my whip. "What cell shall we move him to?" the remaining guard asked. I smiled as I swam away, "Cell number 32." And even the guard shivered_

_HuskyMudkips_

_I sighed as the squid empress left. I had been in cell no 32 before. It had sandstone for walls and sand as the floor. The cell was like a desert; so much so in fact that a cactus had even started to grow. The guard yanked me to my feet and shoved me forward, I started swimming." _Oh Sky, I hope you get here soon, I don't know how much more of this I can take."_ I thought to myself as I entered the room in which I had, and would soon be, tortured. _


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Healer's POV

I ran up towards Seto, AntVenom, and Captain Sparklez. "We have a problem," I told them. Seto frowned, "What is it Healer?" he asked me. "The squids we captured, they're all dead," I said. AntVenom, Sparklez, and Seto turned to each other and whispered. I waited patiently for orders. Ant turned to me as Seto and Sparklez ran off in the opposite direction. "Show me."

We arrived at the prison ward, where BajanCanadian, Louis, and Jerome were waiting for us along with the prison's guard. "What happened?" Ant asked as we left the guard at the doorway. We walked towards where the squids where being held. "That's the thing, we don't know," Bajan explained. "Louis and I checked," Jerome started to explain, "But we couldn't find any traces of squid outside the cells. It all smells human." We arrived at the door that lead into the hallway with all the cells that contained the squids. AntVenom paused in front of the door, "But who would kill the squids?" I shrugged my shoulders, and put my hand and the doorknob. "I suggest plugging your nose," I told him. Jerome and Louis took ten steps back, and Bajan had a nose plug on, and was handing one to AntVenom. I opened the door, and walked in with Ant and Bajan. Inside each cell was a dead squid. "We think that who-ever killed these squids used a poison that attacked the blood system, and caused them to rot from the inside out. It moved quickly, but once the rotting was exposed to the air, it slowed down but continued, thus the foul smell. But that's just a theory, and I need to do an autopsy to be sure," I said. I looked behind me to see Ant and Bajan gagging from the smell. I rolled my eyes.

We stepped out of the hallway, and I closed the door. "General AntVenom, do I have your permission to do an autopsy on one of the squids?" I asked him. Ant nodded his head, "Do whatever you need to do. I also want you to see if you can find out WHO or WHAT did this. It could have been one of our own, but I doubt it. They never disobey direct orders." Louis frowned, "But would leave the squids," she said. "Why would they kill their own?" I asked. Louis shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe they found out about the interrogation, and had them executed for treason or something." Jerome crosses his arms, "But that would mean that they have someone here in Budder City giving them information." AntVenom frowned, "Which means we have a traitor in our midst." He sighed, and then turned back to me. "Healer, I want results from that autopsy ASAP. See if you can get fingerprints or something. Anything that will give us a clue on who did this. Meanwhile, I'm going to tell Seto and Sparklez about this, and for security measures, I want guards posted al around the city. Healer, I leave that to you," he said, and then rushed out. I turned towards the guard, whom had first told me about the squids, "I need you to find me a messenger, I'll stay here until you return with one," I told him. He nodded his head, and ran off. I turned around, only to see Louis and Jerome kissing. Bajan looked at me and smiled. I rolled my eyes, but smiled back none the less. "So, can we?" he asked me. I laughed, "Only if we're careful, I don't want to be caught red-handed like the other two." Bajan's smile got even wider, and he pulled me into a kiss.

A short while later, the guard came back with not only one messenger, but two messengers. I smiled my thanks at the guard before turning to the messengers. "I have orders from General AntVenom. We need to double the security," I told them, using my I-am-in-command-so-listen-to-me-or-else voice. The messengers nodded, and each took out a paper and pen, waiting to hear my orders. "Ok, I want guards posted on the East and South walls, and I want at least 10 more guards on the North and West walls. I want two outside the city gates, as well as two guards inside the city gates. Block all other entrances into the city. I also want one more guard at the prison and two guards at the hospital and lab. And while you're at it, I want copies of the medical files from the hospital, and tell the lab to prepare a room for me. I also need filed from the lab on the different poisons they've been working on. Have everything at my desk in the Budder Mansion as soon as you can, I'll be waiting for them there." The messengers' pens' were whizzing with all the orders. When they finished writing, they compared their notes, and then saluted me, and ran off in opposite directions.

I said goodbye to the guard, and started walking back towards the mansion with Bajan. Louis and Jerome had left earlier to look at the files on the squids and other prisoners. "So what are we going to do if there really is a traitor?" Bajan asked me. I smiled in reassurance. "Don't worry Ba, I'm sure we'll find this traitor, if there is one. But until then, we must not let fear get to us. We must remain calm for our own sakes, as well as for the people's sakes. We are their heroes, we cannot let them down by turning on each other," I told him. He raised an eye-brow, "Ba?" he asked. I blushed, and looked away. Oops.

We reached the mansion, and waiting for us was Seto. "The order has been given?" he asked me. I nodded my head. "I have guards posted on all the city walls, plus a few extra guarding the city gates, hospital, prison, and lab," I said. Seto nodded his head in approval, and gestured for us to follow him inside. "Now all we have to do is find out who killed the squids."

Sky's POV

I frowned, "Seto only told us to go turn West at Squid Rock until we reached this island. He didn't tell us how long it would take to get there," I told Brotato, who was getting impatient. Brotato crossed his arms, "Then why don't we have Star summon a wind to get us there faster?" he asked. NewMoon looked up and frowned. I shook my head, "Star is still worn out from yesterday's storm, and I don't want her using her powers any more, it could hurt her. Besides, you'd have to get past Bodil and NewMoon," I told him. NewMoon nodded her thanks, and turned back to her map. Bodil was below deck with Stardust, and Ileana and Deadlox were still sleeping. I heard footsteps, and turned around expecting to see Bodil. Instead, Ileana came up rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Ileana, what are you doing up so early? The sun hasn't even set yet," I asked her. Ileana yawned and said, "Deadlox woke me up." I raised an eye brow, "How'd he do that? I thought he was asleep," I asked her. Ileana rolled her eyes, "He is. He woke me up by snoring. Somehow the weather changes his sleeping behavior. This is why I used to wear ear-plugs when we went to sleep after or during a storm," she explained to me. Brotato, NewMoon, and I started to laugh. Eventually, Ileana started to laugh with us. "So, what's going on?" Ileana asked. I sighed as Brotato explained. "I want Star to summon a wind so we can get to the island faster, but so far no one agrees with me," he told her. Ileana nodded her head. "And they'd be right. If we go to fast, we could end up missing the island all together. Besides, what's that up ahead?" Ileana said, pointing at something in the distance. We all turned to see what Ileana was pointing at. At first I couldn't see anything, but soon I saw a small dot in the horizon.

"Bodil! Star! Come up here! We see something!" NewMoon shouted. Bodil and Stardust soon came rushing up the stairs. "See, look. Way out there in the distance," Brotato said, pointing it out to them. "I'll go get Deadlox up," Ileana said as she rushed down the stair to go below deck. I turned to everyone else, "Now all we have to do is figure out what to do when we get there."

Deadlox/Enderlox's POV

I woke up with Ileana shaking me. "Enderlox, come on! Wake up already, we've spotted the island!" I opened one eye, "What?" I mumbled. "We've found the island of walking trees!" Ileana told me. I sat up, "Really?" I asked her. Ileana nodded her head. "Yeah, we're still a ways away, but we should get there by nightfall," she told me. I got up and got dressed, and then walked up with Ileana. "See? It's right there," she pointed.

By nightfall, we were only a mile away from the island. "We'll stay where we are for the night. Tomorrow morning we'll go on the island. I don't see the 'great fog' Seto spoke about, but we'll most likely see it in the morning," Sky told us. Everyone nodded. As we all started to turn in for the night, I noticed movement on the island. I turned to look, but all was still. "Enderlox, come on. We need to be ready for tomorrow," Ileana whispered to me. I shook my head as I turned to Ileana, "I know, I just thought I saw something move on the island, but I must have been seeing things,' I told her. Ileana smiled, and took my hand as she lead me to bed.

_Deep in the night at Budder City, someone snuck out of their room. The person looked both ways before making way towards the forest river. They managed to sneak behind the guards at the West Wall, and made it to the bank of the forest river. A squid popped up, "Have you done what the Empress requested?" the squid asked the figure. They nodded their head. "And do you have any new information for the Empress?" the squid asked. The figure nodded their head again. " Major Vickstar123 and Colonel Double have arrived at the city. Also, they found the dead squids, and have increased the number of guards. I am one of the guards at the lab, which Major Healer is around there often, and Major's Jerome, BajanCanadian, and Louis are never far away from where Healer is." The squid nodded it's head, and gave them ten diamonds. "You have done well, I shall report to the empress immiedetly. You see if you can find out more, and wait for the Empresses orders." The figure nodded, and then ran off back to their room, and hid the diamonds away._


	31. NEWS

**Hey guys! I know what you're thinking right now, "**_**Aww, it's not a new chapter. **____**" **_**Trust me, I know how you feel. I just wanted you guys to know that I AM working on chapter 30, but I'm having writers block. I know what's going to happen to Enderlox, Ileana, Sky, and the others. But I don't have anything for everyone back at Budder City. So right now I'm kinda stuck, and I HATE it. I am open to ANY ideas for what should be going on back at Budder City. OR, is it ok if I don't do what I usually do, and just have Enderlox's, Sky's, and Simon's POV? **

**Also, I start High School on August 20****th****, which is tomorrow. . .**

**God help me.**

**So yeah, because of High School and a few other things, I'm going to be pretty busy. Though I WILL work on Refound, The Prophecy, and Project Random every chance I get, so don't worry. **

**Umm, I think that's all for now, if you have any questions, ask away. But other than that, until next time guys. Bye! **

**~StardustKMS**


	32. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Preston's POV

It was early in the morning, and I was on patrol that night with Ember. So far, nothing had happened, and it had been a quiet night so far. I glanced over at Ember, whose face was being illuminated by the light I gave off. She suddenly stopped walking, and I stopped with her. "Ember, is something the matter?" I asked. Ember frowned, "I thought I felt someone pass by, but I must have been imagining things," she shook her head. "Well, we'll be on high alert just in case, ok?" I told her. Ember nodded her head, and we continued. While we were walking, I thought to myself about how Seto had told us to be on high alert, since there was a possible traitor in our midst. We turned the corner and into an alleyway, and saw three bodies, all covered in blood.

Healer frowned at the bodies. After Ember and I had found the bodies, Ember had run back to Budder Mansion to get Healer, and Seto, and had brought them to the scene of crime. While Healer was examining the bodies, Seto, Ember, and I were discussing on what to do. "We can't have the public know, they'd go into more of a panic than they already are," Ember said. Seto nodded his head, "Yes, but where are we to keep the bodies? We can't transport them to Budder Mansion, one of the night guards would surely see us, and I don't have any invisibility potions left. The time it would take me to make some would take too long. We need a place to hide for the time being before we can transport them to Budder Mansion's laboratory." Healer looked up, "We can transport them to the public Lab, I have my own personal storage room there we can keep them in. And there's a hidden passage from the lab that leads to Budder Mansion," Healer told us. Seto raised an eyebrow, "Since when has there been a passage from the lab to the mansion?" he asked. Healer blushed. "Well, since there might be a traitor, Bajan and I thought it would be a good idea to make one so he, Louis, and Jerome could come and go without anyone knowing," she explained. I frowned, "But there are night guards, and it would be a bit suspicious with us helping you bring things into the lab, especially at this early an hour," I said. Healer shrugged her shoulders, "It's not uncommon for me to show up at the lab with someone else hauling large objects at any hour into the lab. Ember could help me, she has before." I looked at Ember, and she nodded her head. "Alright then, I'll get something to contain them in. I'll also get something to absorb the blood on the street," Seto said. "Oh, I'll want that to," Healer said. Seto rolled his eyes, and teleported away.

A few minutes later, Seto came back with several large bags (the kind they put dead bodies in) along with Bajan and Louis. "What are they doing here?" I asked. "Why do want to know, do you have a problem with us being here?" Bajan asked me with a sly smile."Those two usually help me carry things into the Lab, so shut your mouth," Healer scolded. Ember laughed as she helped Set and Louis get the bodies into the bags.

A few minutes later, Healer, Louis, and Bajan walked away with the bodies towards the public Lab. I turned to Seto, "Now what?" Seto had thrown some potion making the rest of the blood disappear. "Now you and Ember go back on your patrol route like nothing has happened. We'll have a meeting about this later," Seto told us. Ember groaned, "Is it ok if we skip the meeting?" she asked. Seto shook his head, "You two were the ones to find the bodies, I'm sure something happened before hand that could help us. I'll send a messenger before the meeting starts." I nodded my head in understanding, and Seto teleported away. And without further ado, Ember and I set out on patrol again.

Sky's POV

I woke up that morning to find Deadlox at the end of my bed. "Deadlox," I muttered, sitting up, "what are you doing here?" Deadlox looked up at me, "You're needed on deck," he said simply. I frowned as I glanced out the window. "Deadlox, the sun is just barley starting to set, what on earth am I needed for this early?!" I asked him. Deadlox stood up and said, "You'll see," and left the room.

When I finally got up on deck, everyone was staring at something, I turned to see what they were looking at. It was the island. Yesterday it had been completely covered in trees, but now, there wasn't a tree in sight. "What are we going to do?" Star asked me. I shook my head, still dazed that that many trees could just disappear in one night. "We'll get as close to shore as possible and search for trees. They must have left SOMETHING behind that will lead us to where they're hiding," I told the group. They all nodded, and set to work.

Deadlox/Enderlox's POV

I wiped my forehead, we had been working all afternoon looking for the missing trees, but so far, no luck. I jogged over to Ileana, "Hey, you want to head back to the meet up point? I'm starving, and I'm sure the others are too," I told her. Ileana looked up at me and frowned, but then sighed. "All right, I just with SOMETHING would turn up," she said, frustrated. I smiled, "Be careful what you with for," I told her jokingly as we walked back to the meeting point.

When Ileana and I got to the camp, Bodil, NewMoon, Stardust, and Sky were already there eating. "Hey, we were just about to go get you!" Bodil said. Ileana and I sat down. "So, where is Brotato? I haven't seen him all day," I asked. Sky shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows? He was just here a minute ago. He said he had to go do something. Don't know what it is he needs to do though, didn't say," Sky explained. Suddenly, the ground below us began to shake. "What the hell?" Sky shouted. "I think we found the trees!" Stardust shouted, pointing behind us. There behind us was a stampede of trees, coming straight at us. "More like they found us, now RUN!" NewMoon shouted, and they began to run. I grabbed Ileana's hand and bolted in a different direction. "Enderlox! They're splitting up!" Ileana shouted over the noise of the stampeding trees. I looked me to see that she was right. Most of the trees had continued going after Sky, Bodil, NewMoon, and Stardust. The rest of them had broken off and were chasing us instead. I looked over to where Sky and the others were to see Bodil and NewMoon veer off, leaving Sky and Stardust. Sure enough, Some of the trees veered off with them. Ileana and I then took a sharp turn, hoping to shake off the trees, but the trees kept coming after us.

Ileana and I kept running for a good 10 minutes until Ileana finally shouted, "Enderlox, we have to do something! We can't keep running forever!" Just then, we ran around a large boulder only to see a large old tree 10 bl in front of us. I saw Brotato waving his arms from one of its branches. Ileana took her bands off, and teleported onto the branch. I took my bands off, and once my wings had materialized, I flew onto the branch next to Brotato and Ileana. Ileana and I put our bands back on as the trees that were chasing us stopped about 3 bl away. I looked at Brotato, who looked as if he was listening for something. Then, all at once, the smaller trees started to sway, making a creaking noise, and shook certain branches, making all sorts of noises with their leaves. This continued for about 10 minutes, but then it stopped. Dead silence, except for the rest of the trees that were still chasing the others. Then a deep, load, creak emitted from the old tree. It only lasted about 5 seconds, but it made I huge impact on the other trees, as they started to scurry around the old tree like mice. I then felt the old tree lift from the ground, and it started to move. "Brotato, where is this tree going, and what's going on?" I asked. "Simple, Gwenwood is going to protect us, and the others are upset about it," he explained. Another low creak emitted from Gwenwood. "Gwenwood says to hold on to one of his branches, he's going to climb that boulder," Brotato told us, pointing towards a large boulder. Ileana and I grabbed on to a branch, and sure enough, Gwenwood climbed up. Meanwhile, all the other trees were scurrying all around the boulder, but never made any move to climb up it.

"Enderlox, what about Sky? He's mortal, how can we tell him about this tree?" Ileana asked me. I turned to Brotato, "And why are we running in the first place?" I asked him. Brotato frowned, "These are ancient trees, I will not have you burning any of them down. Gwenwood here is even older then us, perhaps even older than Bodil. And Ileana," Brotato said, now speaking to Ileana, "Don't worry about Sky. He has a way of finding us." "With trouble right behind him," I muttered. Brotato snorted, "Oh, as if every time you come running, trouble isn't following you as well." I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, well, you do the same thing. EVERY. SINGLE. DAY." While this was going on, Ileana was climbing up. It wasn't until I heard her foot slip I noticed. "Ileana, what are you doing?" I asked her. "I'm trying to get to the top to see if I could find the others and direct them over here," she replied. Gwenwood rustled a few of his leaves, and Brotato responded with a high pitch creak. He then turned to Ileana, "Gwenwood would like to help you, if you don't mind," he told her. Ileana smiled and nodded her head, "I'd love some help, thank you." Just as she said that, a thick vine started growing beneath Ileana, and wrapped itself around her, and continued to grow up. I looked at Brotato, who nodded his head, and I removed my bands, and flew up to where the vine had placed Ileana. As I put my bands back on, Ileana pointed at something in the distance. "Enderlox, look! I can see Stardust and Sky!" I looked at where she was pointing, and sure enough, there was Sky and Star running from their stampede of trees. "_Stardust, run to the old tree!" _I yelled at her in my mind. "**No need to yell. You mean the one on top of the rock?" **Star asked. "_Yes, that one. It's name is Gwenwood. He's agreed to protect us," _I told Star. "**Ok then. We'll be right there."** I could see Star change direction, and started running towards us, with Sky and the tree right behind her. I then directed my thought towards Brotato. "_Brotato, Sky and Stardust are on their way. Have you seen or heard from Bodil or NewMoon yet?" _Silence. "_**Nope, sorry Enderlox. Which way is Sky and Star coming from? I don't see them," **_ he asked me. Ileana joined in on the conversation. "_Try looking behind you,"_ Ileana told Brotato. I looked over to see how close they were. The trees that had been chasing Ileana and myself were gone, having scattered since they couldn't get to us. So Stardust and Sky had a clear path.

I hopped down to the branch where Brotato was, only to see an exhausted Sky with Brotato and Star standing on the branches above him. "Hey Sky, glad to see you alive," I said. Sky merely nodded his head, to tired to speak as he tried to catch his breath. I scanned the horizon, looking for Bodil and NewMoon. The trees that had been chasing Sky and Stardust where scurrying around, wondering what to do next. I looked behind me to see a cloud of dust. "Guys, I think I found Bodil and NewMoon," I told them. They all looked to where I was pointing. I heard Star call out to her brother and future sister-in-law. "**Bodil! NewMoon! Over here, quick! In the old tree on a rock!" **I didn't hear a reply, but I saw Bodil and NewMoon change direction and head towards us. A few minutes later, Bodil and NewMoon were climbing up towards us. Once they got up here, Brotato cleared his throat. "We're all here and safe, but now what do we do?" he asked. Stardust shrugged her shoulders, "Isn't it obvious? We ask Gwenwood to carry us to our boat, and we get of this God forsaken island." Sky shook his head, "But we still need directions on how to navigate through the fog to get to the squid base," he pointed out. Gwenwood let out what sounded like a low moan. Brotato tilted his head as he listened. He turned to us after the noise had subsided, "Gwenwood will take us to our boat, and then give us something to help us navigate through the fog," he told us. Sky raised an eyebrow, "Since when could you speak tree?" he asked Brotato. He shrugged, "Long story, and right now is not the best time to tell stories." Just as Brotato said that, Gwenwood got up, and started walking towards the beach.

We each got on the boat one by one, with Brotato being the last one on. He turned back towards Gwenwood, and made a few "tree speak" as Sky now called them. After a few minutes, Gwenwood reached out a branch, and a single leaf broke off and floated gently down into Brotato's hands. And with that, Gwenwood walked away. Brotato also walked away, and went below deck, and locked himself in his cabin. "Brotato? Brotato! Come out here! Please explain to us what in the world is going on?" Sky yelled through the door. I shook my head, and put my hand on Sky's shoulder, "Leave him alone Sky," I told him. "I'm sure Brotato will tell us what he knows when he's ready." NewMoon sight. "But we still need to make way through dat brutal fog," she pointed out. Sky sighed. "It's been a long day anyway," he said, "I think we should sail a little closer to the fog, and then set anchor. We can go in in the morning. Hopefully Brotato will want to talk then." We all murmured in agreement, running from murderess tree had made us all bone tired. I turned to look at the island one last time, and saw Gwenwood, with all its leaves falling off, standing proud and strong on its stone.

_Back at Budder City_

_**Unknown POV**_

_I smiled to myself when Healer showed up at the lab with the three "mysterious" black bags early this morning. When I was allowed to go on my break, I walked around the city, expecting everyone to be in a panic about the murders. But instead, no one looked the slightest bit worried about them. I frowned, is it possible they did not know? If so, then why were their beloved leaders not telling them? I smiled as a plan formed in my head. My mission had been to cause unrest in the city, but with the leaders of the city keeping secrets, I smiled. It would take time, but the outcome would be beautiful. Hopefully making the people question their so-called "Hero's", and turn their backs on them. I smiled again, it was going to be an interesting week._

**Hey guys! You won't believe how _excited _I am to be posting this chapter. i know its not one of my best, but it took so fricking LONG to write. Writers block is a bitch. I'm also done writing Chapter 5 for _The Prophecy, _but I have yet to finish typing it up. (I write in my black binder when i can't access my laptop) I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I'll start working on Chapter 31 once I'm done with Chapter 6 in _The Prophecy. _So that might take a while, sorry. I'm also working on ANOTHER project, which I won't be posting on this website for a while. It'll be on Wattpad (app) in case you're interested. Just look up _Childhood Tales _by StardustKMS. That's all for now, feel free to comment on this chapter! Later!  
**

**~StardustKMS**


End file.
